Existing Potential
by Clairebear536
Summary: SethSummer...Summer comes to live with the Cohens when her parents are away.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this chapter might not be the greatest because it's sort of just an introduction type thing.  They will get a little deeper than this, more into Summer and her relationship with her mum.  Anyway, here's the first chapter!

Chapter 1

Seth Cohen woke up with his arm draped slightly over a petite figure's back.  Summer was laying her head on Seth's chest, her arms encircling his waist.  Seth brought his hands to rest in her hair, gently massaging her head.  The alarm clock suddenly went off and he jerked his head to face it.  Six-fifteen in the morning really was an un-godly hour to be up at.  Summer let out a little groan of protest while Seth started rubbing her back and waking her.  

"Come on baby, time to get up," Seth quietly cooed.  It was best to be slow and cautious in the morning with Summer, as to not be the victim of a rage blackout. 

"Five more minutes," Summer grumbled into Seth's chest. 

"Nope, you need to get up now.  We'll be late for school."

"No go to school," said Summer while lifting her head up to meet Seth's gaze.  Seth just laughed.  Her usually neat, glossy hair was a complete mess.  

"You look like a cavewoman," said Seth laughing.  Summer hit him in the chest in response.

"Oww, what was that for?" asked Seth, rubbing where Summer hit him.

"You called me a cavewoman," replied Summer pouting.

"I don't care if you look like a cavewoman because you're _my _cavewoman."

"Fine, then I guess that makes you a cave_man._"  Seth took this opportunity to let out some caveman grunts while Summer just giggled.

"You really have gone insane."

"Come on.  If you get up now, I'll let you take a shower with me," Seth said, wiggling his eyes brows suggestively. 

"But you forget," she said. "We've been doing that _every _morning."

"Which is why we're always late.  That's why we need to get up _now_."

"Carry me," whined Summer.

"Yes my queen," replied Seth while picking her up and making his way to the bathroom.

________________

*later at the Cohen house*

            Kirsten, Sandy, and Ryan were sitting down to dinner when Seth ambled through the back door.  Sandy and Kirsten exchanged glances while Seth sat down.  They knew that Seth had been spending the night at Summer's house for the past week.  Seth's explanations were always accepted but it was getting to be too much.

"Seth, your father and I have some things we'd like to discuss with you," began Kirsten.

"Umm, I think I'm going to head out," announced Ryan.               

"No, you're sitting here for this too.  I know you and Marissa have spent the night with each other and this is precisely what this is about," snapped Kirsten.

"Now, you have spent the night at Summer's house for the past week, and I don't know if I like this," started Sandy.

"But dad, I told you, her parents are gone.  She doesn't like being alone.  I mean, they just leave her in a big house all by herself," interrupted Seth.

"I know it must be…difficult living in her house," Kirsten put delicately.  

"Mom, she can't stay in her house alone.  If I'm not there with her, she calls me up in the middle of the night crying.  You don't know what it's like for her," said Seth desperately. 

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other with serious expressions.  They did not doubt that it was hard for Summer.  She was basically left to raise herself after her mom left.  They were fully aware that her father and stepmother were always in a foreign country.  They threw money at her and assumed she was fine with it.

"Well, maybe she can stay here then?" asked Kirsten weakly to Sandy.

"I've never been one to throw someone out," said Sandy, grinning at Ryan.  Ryan returned the smile as his eyes darted to a worried looking Seth.

"Your mother and I like Summer very much and want to help do what is best for her.  Maybe she could just stay here while her parents are gone.  Then she doesn't have to stay in her house alone."

"Really?" asked Seth, expecting to wake up and realize this was only a dream.

"Of course she can come stay.  If she wants to that is," replied Kirsten.

"Ok, I'm going to go call her.  Thanks mom, dad."

After Seth exited the room, Kirsten looked to Sandy.  "I hope this isn't going to be a mistake."

"They're responsible kids.  They'll be fine," said Sandy sipping his wine.  Ryan just looked at his plate.  He was just lucky that he wasn't on the pedestal at this dinner.  He had managed to leave unscathed, although he knew fully well, as well as Kirsten and Sandy did, that Marissa had snuck into the pool house many nights.  

___________

            When Seth explained the plan to Summer, she was happy at first, but then thought that this might be too good to be true.  She did not want to impose on the Cohen's.  She assumed they were taking her in because they felt sorry for her, just like they had Ryan.  She didn't want their pity, yet she didn't want to stay by herself.  Maybe she would see what it's like to be in an actual family.  Seth commented on her lack of enthusiasm.  

"I'm excited, it's just that I feel like I'd be imposing or something."

"You wouldn't," said Seth while gently stroking her arm.

"I guess I'll stay.  I mean if it's alright."

"It's more than alright," Seth said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Summer just meekly smiled back while Seth squeezed her shoulder.

            The Cohens turned out to be pretty cool about the whole situation.  What other parents would let their son's girlfriend stay at their house, in the same _room _as said son?  At first, this was not the case, but they caved pretty easily.  Sandy had put it plainly, "Kirsten, it's just as easy for them to have sex in the guest bedroom as it is in Seth's room."  At this point, Seth was about ready to vomit and Summer blushed so furiously it was hard to distinguish between her and the deep red of the tablecloth.  Even though Summer was thoroughly embarrassed, she was grateful that she could cuddle next to her boyfriend in bed.  They were just more careful about when they were intimate.  

            Summer was showering one night when Seth walked into the bathroom.  They hadn't showered together since Summer started staying with them and Seth was beginning to miss it greatly.  Summer, not expecting him to walk in, shrieked and startled Seth, who had startled her.  

"God Seth, you scared me," said Summer, trying to slow down her racing heart.  Seth took this opportunity to hop in the shower with her while Summer tried lamely to protest. 

"Seth, your parents are home.  What if they catch us? They're going to think I'm some kind of whore," said Summer while Seth began kissing her.  

"Nope, not home," managed Seth between kisses.  Although it physically pained her to do so, Summer broke away.

"No, we can't.  I just know your parents are going to come home and see us going at it in your shower.  I'll never be allowed in your house again."

"They already know that you've deflowered their precious son," said Seth laughing.

"_Not _funny Cohen.  You're not getting any action ever again," pouted Summer.

"Hmmm, I'm not am I?" questioned Seth as he kissed her neck and down her shoulders.  Summer shivered but not because she was cold; he just had that sort of effect on her.  As he made his way down to her chest, she lost it.  

"Oh God, ok maybe just for like, a little bit.  Your parents aren't home right?"

Seth just nodded and continued what he had been previously doing.  

            Summer exited the bathroom after an…interesting shower session in just a towel, planning to change when she got back in Seth's room.  Sandy was walking down the hall at the same exact time.  He glanced to his right and saw his son's girlfriend, clad in a towel.  Summer made what would politely be called a yelp and dashed into Seth's room.  Seth came out to see what the problem was, wearing just a towel as well.

"Oh God," groaned Seth.

"Well, this is just a bit uncomfortable," replied Sandy.

"Can't we just like…pretend nothing happened?"

"Yes, err…I think that would be best.  But a word to the wise: your mother isn't all that pleased as it is that Summer is staying in your room.  Don't give her a reason to separate you two."

"Thanks Pops," said Seth as he pat his father on the shoulder.  Seth walked down the hall to his room, leaving his father confused.

"Pops?" Sandy asked himself puzzled.

            Seth found Summer sitting on the edge of his bed in a tank top and pajama shorts.  Summer still had a look of horror on her face.  She couldn't believe that Sandy had just seen her and Seth in towels coming out of the bathroom together.  She was sure that he would tell his wife and she would be thought of as the slut who deflowered their poor virgin son.  

"Seeeth," she whined.  "You told me they weren't home."

"Well, they uhhh, came home."  Summer just shot Seth a death glare, which he ignored.

"Now they're going to think I'm a skank."

"Oh, they already think that," replied Seth, trying to keep a straight face. 

Seth got a pillow thrown in his face for that comment.  He just gave Summer a lopsided grin and Summer couldn't help but smile back.

"You're dead," growled Summer as she landed on top of Seth, making the mattress bounce under them.  

"Ohhh, aggressive.  I like it."

"Aggressive, huh?  I'll show you aggressive," rumbled Summer as she forced her lips onto Seth's.  They began a full on make out session and Seth "discreetly" guided Summer's hand to the edge of the towel he was still wearing.  She pulled herself up from her lying position so she was sitting on Seth's legs.  Seth assumed she was going to pull the "look here's my shirt, oh wait, it's not there anymore" but he was sadly mistaken.  She rolled off of him and said, "I'm kind of hungry, let's eat something."

"Summmmmmer," whined Seth like a five year old.  

"That's what you get Cohen.  Now get dressed, I want some food." 

Seth pouted but he finally did what he was told; what with the rage blackouts and all you can never be too sure.  

--Please review and tell me what you think! I'm pretty sure I'm going to keep going with this so expect an update in the near future!--


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the feedback.  It is greatly appreciated!  This chapter focuses more on Summer and her mum.  I like this chapter.  It may be a bit confusing but it will all tie together.  If you think I am emphasizing potential too much, I understand but trust me, it will all come together in the end and make sense (hopefully, LOL).  

Also, I know that in my notes I use mum instead of mom, but in the story I use mom.  Yeah, I just figured that most of you were used to reading mom and not mum, even though I call my mom, mum.  Ok, now that I have thoroughly confused everyone for no reason at all, on to chapter two! 

Chapter 2

Summer had always viewed herself as incomplete: incomplete family, now incomplete friends.  She had definitely dropped on the social ladder due to her new relationship with Seth.  What surprised her the most was that she didn't care anymore.  All of her previous "friends" could laugh all they wanted; she was content and had something real, not just a false happiness that consumed others.  Summer had only felt happy or content in life when her mom was still around, when the pretty picture of her reality was whole.  

            Summer's mother was the ideal wife and mother.  She flawlessly prepared meals, knit, gardened, and played a vital role in the country club society that they belonged to.  Some might have called her a domestic goddess; she said she was a typical mother.  She encouraged Summer to dance, which she had done for almost all of her life.  Her daughter followed in her footsteps and had been dancing since the age of three.  Summer's mother, Elisabeth, had the typical dancer's body.  She was tall and thin, with long lean muscles that easily moved through ballet positions.  When Summer had started dancing, she could always be spotted, even though every little girl was wearing the same pink leotard.  She was the petite, semi-chubby girl in the class.  While most of the other girls were thin, Summer was curvy and remained so as she grew up.  Her teacher spotted this right away but assured Elisabeth it would not be a problem.  Despite her young figure, Summer definitely had potential.  

            Summer always tried to help her mother when she was gardening or cooking dinner.  Sometimes, she would just watch Elisabeth from a distance, marveling at her seeming ability to do everything.  She was proud of her mother, and recognized that all of the little girls she knew wished they had a mother who was full of such beauty and life as Elisabeth was.  On the first warm day of spring, Elisabeth could be seen in the front yard with a flowered sundress and a large brimmed sunhat, planting tulip bulbs.  Summer would help her mother, sitting beside her in a similar type dress.  Summer liked to wriggle her bare toes in the moist warm soil.  The smells of freshly turned earth and fresh cut grass were sure signs that spring had sprung.  They would together look at the freshly planted bulbs and know that these soon would bloom.  If you were to look at just the plain bulb itself, it would strike you as ugly or dead looking.  But inside, the bulb held the potential to be a gorgeous blossom, blooming at just the right time.  

            Elisabeth also held a passion for scrap booking.  Every important moment of Summer's life was pasted down with the others, enabling it to be remembered always.  Elisabeth was constantly taking pictures of Summer, beginning to experiment with the different elements of photography.  There were books upon book's adorned with her face: everything from birthdays to preschool, to her first cotillion in third grade.  Summer's life was replicated through pictures.  She looked at the books often, reliving memories in her head.  After her mother left when she was eleven, she looked back on those moments, realizing that there would be no more happy pictures of her and her family; those days were over.  She put them away in the back of her closet.  

            Her dad eventually got remarried to a woman named Catherine.  She seemed all right, always trying to get Summer to like her.  Summer did not want to accept that her mother had abandoned her, but she was aware of it everyday when she saw Catherine sitting at the breakfast table in her robe, not her real mother.  Catherine pretended like everything was ok in their new family, even taking picture after picture of miniscule events, the ones that did not even matter, but it helped Catherine to believe that they were an actual family.  When Catherine attempted to put them in Summer's scrapbooks, she threw a fit.  Nobody but her mother was supposed to add to it.  They were once again pushed to the back of her closet, not to be meddled with.  

            So after Elisabeth's sudden abandonment of her family, everything she stood for died off.  There was no longer a warm feeling of home that was achieved through her domestic nature.  Their large house became a cookie cutout, along with the others of Newport.  The original garden Elisabeth nurtured perished, and was replaced with that of a professional landscaper.  Summer had always resented her father's action of doing this.  When she passed up the walkway and looked to her sides, she no longer saw her mother's careful flower arrangements, the passion and fervor that was behind it all.  All she saw was a plain garden that looked like everyone else's.  These flowers had no potential.  They were planted into the garden already bloomed, and when they died, were replaced with another set of the same.  There was no prospective room to grow.  

            And so Summer stopped looking at the scrapbooks; stopped looking at the garden that was no longer her mother's.  She quit ballet after eight dedicated years.  She looked at her body and saw a short eleven year old with too many curves.  She did not possess the body of a dancer, nor would she ever.  No matter how hard she tried, Summer could not be her mother.   She only took meals made by their cook, knowing that she would never smell the distinct, savory aroma that wafted from the kitchen when her mother occupied it.  Summer gave up on the blossoms, assuming they would never bloom. 

_______________

            Summer was excited.  Her dad and step mom were flying back from Milan Thursday.  She had been staying with the Cohens for a little over two weeks.  Summer was lying across Seth's bed, flipping through Cosmo, while Seth was reading a comic and spinning around in his computer chair.  She glanced over at him and smiled.  She was positive that he had ADHD.  He was always twitching around, moving in some way.  

"Do you ever stay still?" asked Summer from the bed.

Seth was engrossed in his comic book, so Summer had to repeat herself a little louder.

"Huh? What?" replied Seth with a goofy look on his face.

"You really should get checked out for ADD," laughed Summer.

"What can I say? I'm a very active child," Seth grinned back.

"Yeah, this is coming from the person who has never played organized sports in his _life_."

"Hey, that's not true.  I played peewee soccer for a season…or more like half a season, but it still counts.  My mom just thought that I wasn't ready to have so much social interaction.  It can be quite overwhelming you know."

"Mmmhmmm…right," replied Summer as her cell phone rang. She saw on the caller id that it was her dad's cell.  She quickly flipped it open, having not spoken with her dad in over a week.

"Hey dad," said Summer eagerly.

"Hey pumpkin. How are you?  How is school going?" replied her father.

"I'm good.  School is going well.  How's work?  Have you closed your deal yet?"

"Well, you see, that's what I'm calling about.  It looks like I'm going to have to stay for a couple more weeks.  You know how these clients can be."

"Oh," answered Summer, obviously upset.  

"I don't want you to be angry with me, sweetheart.  But you know how these things go."

"No, it's alright.  I understand."  She could hear Catherine talking hurriedly in the background saying they were going to be late. 

"Well honey, I must be off.  Catherine and I have a dinner reservation to get to.  Be good, and buy yourself something pretty, just like you princess.  Goodbye."

"Bye," replied Summer softly.  Tears had already started to form behind her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry.  Looking at Seth, she was sure he knew what that conversation was about.

"He's not coming home Thursday," said Summer quietly. 

"You can stay here as long as they're gone."  Summer smiled weakly in response.

"I was just excited about him coming home.  I just don't like being by myself."

"You're not alone.  I'm here," said Seth as he pulled her into his arms.

At this point, Summer lost it.  Tears that had been building for weeks finally revealed themselves.  Summer cried into Seth's shirt without showing a sign of stopping.  She sobbed until she was hiccoughing for breaths.  He smoothed her hair with his gentle hands and rubbed small circles on her back.  Summer hated to cry, especially in front of other people.  She saw it as a sign of weakness and did not want to let other people see her in a fragile state.  Seth continued his efforts to calm her but she did not cease her crying.  He went to get his mom, figuring she could help; she _was_ a girl after all.  Seth led his mom back into his room to see Summer in a crumpled heap on the bed.  

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Kirsten as she sat down on the bed.  After Summer didn't respond, Kirsten positioned Summer so that her head was in her lap.  Kirsten stroked her hair the way Seth had previously been doing.

"I'm just going to let you work your magic, mom," said Seth as he exited the room.

After a few quiet minutes, Kirsten tried again.  "What happened?  Is it your dad?"

"He's…he's not c-coming…h-home for a w-while."

"I'm sorry, honey.  I know how much you wanted to see him," Kirsten replied gently.

"His w-work is more important than m-me."

"I'm sure that's not true," Kirsten said tenderly.

"Yes it is.  He h-hates me."

"Why would you say that?" asked Kirsten shocked.

"B-because it's true.  I'm n-not my mother."

"Summer, your father loves you.  He just feels compelled to work a lot," Kirsten answered delicately.  She knew that this was a very fragile issue.  

"My parents don't care about me."

"Well, even if they don't, which I'm sure they do, there are plenty of other people who love you and care about you."

"That's not the same.  Friends caring about me aren't the same as having parents care about me."

"I haven't told you this because I thought it might sound weird, but I'm glad you're staying with us.  I've never had a daughter.  Sure Seth can have some feminine moments where he cries while watching chick flicks, but it isn't the same.  I'm glad that we can spend time together."

"Wait, Seth cries while watching chick flicks?" asked Summer laughing.  She had finally stopped letting her tears run. 

"Don't tell him I told you.  He'd kill me," giggled Kirsten.

"Thank you Kirsten…for what you said.  It means a lot."  Kirsten gave a warm smile in return. 

"Anytime you need to talk, to a girl that is, I'm always here for you.  I know I'm not your mom, but I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks," replied Summer gratefully as she gave Kirsten a hug.

"You better go let Seth know that you're ok.  He gets worried easily." Summer nodded and went downstairs to go find Seth.

            Kirsten continued to sit on her son's bed, trying to absorb the conversation she just had.  Summer had already been through so much and it hurt her to see Summer so upset.  Kirsten knew fully well the story of how Summer's mom had left her family and moved to New York.  Secrets were hard to keep in Newport, especially those that were gossip worthy.  She heard a laugh come from Summer downstairs, no doubt caused by her son.  She figured everything would be ok, or at least she hoped so. 

--I hope you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it, especially the first part about Summer's mum.  Please review and let me know about any ideas you have for the future of this story!--


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! They are greatly appreciated!  I'm debating whether or not to include a very dramatic event (I have an idea of what I'm going to do) or not.  There might be enough drama on the show to last everyone but I dunno.  Drop me a line letting me know yay or nay on the drama.  

Chapter 3

            Friday night was movie night at the Cohen house.  They typically all helped to make homemade pizza, except for Kirsten; she only supervised.  This was Summer's first movie night with the Cohens.  It was a wonderful feeling for her to actually be a part of some sort of family situation.  The last time her family had all been together was the night before her mom left.  They were all gathered in the kitchen, about to begin making the pizzas.  Every time there was a small disagreement about what type of movie to watch.  Kirsten, being a girl, opted for a chick flick while the guys, who outnumbered her, wanted something with more gore, or at least a comedy.  

"Mom, we are not going to watch Gidget goes Newport or whatever you picked last time," stated Seth.

"It was Gidget goes _Hawaiian_.  Plus, you didn't even give it a chance!" argued Kirsten.

"Gidget? Oh my God, I _love _Gidget!" squealed Summer.  "I have the entire collection.  Gidget goes Hawaiian is my _favorite_!"

"Oh dear Lord, you got her started.  She'll never shut up now," groaned Seth.

"Quiet you," said Summer, shooting a death glance toward him.  Sandy and Ryan exchanged amused looks while Seth blushed.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" mouthed Seth to his dad.  Sandy merely shook his head smiling.  

"Fine, how about we watch Gidget goes Hawaiian, then we'll watch what you guys want to watch," said Kirsten.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," grumbled Seth.

"Oh Seth don't whine.  You'll like it.  It has girls in bikinis…" cooed Summer.  

"Yeah, girls who are probably old enough to be my grandmother now," huffed Seth.

"I know that you're uneasy about looking at other girls but I give my permission," said Summer sweetly.

"See? Do you see what I have to put up with?" Seth asked, turning to his parents.  

"She's got you on a pretty short leash," said Ryan, highly amused. 

"It's a give-take relationship," Seth assured him.

"Of course.  You _give _me anything I want and if you don't do it willingly, I _take _it anyway," Summer said, smiling at Seth.

"Alright, well if we don't get started on these pizzas we'll be eating at midnight. Now Summer, I don't know if you're familiar with this, but we like to be efficient.  We make a little assembly line.  I'm in charge of the dough and flipping it, Ryan is in charge of sauce, Seth is in charge of cheese, and you can be in charge of the other toppings," Sandy said, with a hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Ok," said Summer.  "What does Kirsten do?"

"I watch, dear," replied Kirsten, leaning against the island with a wine glass in her hand.

"Oh and she does a good job of it," assured Sandy.

            They had fun messing around and making the pizzas.  In the process, Seth got some pizza sauce smeared on his face, Ryan had some cheese on his clothes, and Summer came out unscathed.  Seth and Ryan exchanged mischievous glances before grabbing some pepperoni and squishing it in Summer's hair.  

"Seth! Ryan!" Summer shrieked.  "That was _so _not cool.  I'm going to get you back… when you least expect it!" she yelled.

"Oh my darling, you wouldn't be able to get us back if you tried," said Seth while high-fiving Ryan.  

"Sometimes, you have to tighten the leash a little bit.  Or in this case, a lotta bit," Summer told Kirsten.  

"Oh boys, you're done for.  I've heard about the wrath of Summer.  But don't expect me to take it for you this time," said Kirsten laughing.

"Mother, Summer comes to stay with us, entices you into believing every word she says, then makes you turn against your own sons.  I am truly shocked," replied Seth with his hand on his chest in mock hurt.  

"Seth, you are such a drama queen…but I love you anyway," said Summer sneaking over to kiss Seth on the cheek.  Seth gratefully accepted her affection until she took her hand and slapped him on the back of the head.

"That's what you get for putting pepperoni in my hair!"

"She's a violent one I tell you," said Seth massaging his head.

            Just then Sandy came in and said, "Come on guys, I'm starting the movie.  The pizzas will be done soon, too."

"Ok but we're watching our movie first right?" asked Kirsten.

"Of course dear," replied Sandy.

"I see where you get it, Cohen," giggled Summer.

"We Cohen men stick up for our beliefs.  Even if it means upsetting someone else, such as you, we still…" rambled Seth.

"Yeah, ok, now go refill my coke."

"Yes my dear," replied Seth humbly.

"And Cohen? Diet."

            After getting a helping of Gidget, they all watched School of Rock.  Sandy and Kirsten were on the couch with their arms around each other, much to the dismay of Seth.  Seth thought it was perfectly acceptable to be affectionate with Summer in front of other people, but his parents crossed the line.  Summer cuddled against Seth and Ryan was left by himself in the only armchair.  It was times like these when he needed Marissa.  

            After the movies, everyone retired to their respective rooms.  Summer was getting ready for bed while Seth watched TV.  She purposefully put on her flannel pajamas that covered almost every inch of her body.  After brushing her teeth, she hopped into bed next to Seth who was clad in boxers and a t-shirt.  

"What's up with the flannel armor?" asked Seth, picking at the loose fabric.

"It's comfortable," stated Summer.

"You know what else is comfortable?" asked Seth in a gruff voice as he moved his hands to undo the buttons on Summer's pajamas.

"Ummm, actually that isn't comfortable," said Summer, buttoning up her shirt again.

"Summmmerr," whined Seth.

"No mister.  You put pepperoni in my hair."

"But Summmerrr, I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't."

"Well I am now.  Pleaseeee."

"Hmmm…let me think about it. No!" replied Summer as she rolled over on her side so her back was to Seth.

"Women," mumbled Seth under his breath.

            Later that night Seth woke up suddenly, not knowing why he had been jolted awake.  He looked over at Summer who was tossing around with a heap of covers on top of her.  _"No wonder I can't sleep,"_ thought Seth, _"blanket thief over here is trying to make me freeze to death."  _He poked her in the back to attempt to retrieve some blanket.  

"Harrrmp," was all he got in return.

"Give me back my blanket Summer," whispered Seth.

"No Seth, it's cold," she whined back.

"Yes, I know it's cold."  Summer looked over and saw Seth's side of the bed deprived of any blanket.

"Awww, I'm sorry.  Usually I'm not a sheet stealer.  Here…" she said while taking part of the comforter and wrapping Seth up in it.  She tucked the sides around him like he was a little baby.  

"Does this mean you're not mad anymore?" asked Seth cautiously.

"I was never all that mad," said Summer, laying her head on Seth's chest.  "Pepperoni just isn't the greatest product to put in my hair," she yawned. 

"I sorry," said Seth, feigning a baby voice.  But she didn't hear him.  She was already asleep again.   

-- Eh, just kind of a whatever chapter.  Sorry for the lack of updates, but there will probably be more soon.  I'm on spring break now and have some more ideas so look for a new chapter soon!  I think I'm going to opt for some drama, but not _too _much.  Drama is always good.  Please review and let me know if you're still reading! LOL.  --


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews!  I really appreciate them.  Also, Deadserious: You have nooo idea how hard I was laughing after I read your review.  I actually was going to have Summer's dad die, but I'm not anymore.  That was absolutely hilarious because it was like you crawled into my head.  LOL.  By the way, sorry if I string this thing along (what happens in this chapter).  Things will be explained. 

Chapter 4

            Summer's dad was finally coming home from his trip to Milan with Catherine.  This meant that Summer was going to stay in her own house for a little bit, or until her dad left on another business trip.  Seth helped her bring her belongings back to her own house, when the phone rang.  Summer answered it and was not surprised to hear her dad's voice on the other end.  His plane had just come in.

"Daddy! How was your flight?"

"It was fine.  Catherine and I will be home shortly, just as soon as our driver comes."

"Daddy, you do remember that I have an appointment tomorrow, right?  You know, with Dr. Greenslade?"

"Oh well princess, I have a very important conference in Huntington Beach tomorrow.  What time is your appointment?"

"It's at 11:30."

"I'm not going to be able to make it sweet pea.  I'm sorry."

"But I'm going to have to be in the hospital for a few hours.  Can you even come at the end?"

"I don't think I can, muffin.  You know how these conferences can go."

"Alright, daddy.  I guess I'll see you in a little bit," Summer replied sadly, almost in tears.

"Yes, our car just arrived.  See you in a bit."

            Seth walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.  He knew something was wrong but he did not want to pry.  If she wanted him to know about her doctor visit, she would surely tell him herself.  Summer rubbed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from flowing. 

"So you have a doctor's appointment?" asked Seth casually.

"Yeah.  It's nothing, just a check up."

"Oh, ok," replied Seth.

"Daddy should be here soon.  You can skip out now or stay to witness my father's wrath.  Your choice.  I don't blame you if you want to leave."

"As much as I'd love to stay and visit with him, I'll let you guys have some time to talk," said Seth.

"How considerate of you," laughed Summer.  "I know you're just afraid of him."

"I am not.  I'm not afraid of anything," said Seth gallantly as a key turned in the lock.

"I'm home," called Mr. Roberts.  Seth jumped and Summer laughed.

"I saw someone's car in the driveway.  Is someone else here?" asked Mr. Roberts, walking into the family room where Seth and Summer were.

"Oh daddy, Seth is here," replied Summer, embracing her father for the first time in weeks.

"Ah, yes, Seth.  Caleb's grandson.  I remember now."

"He was just leaving.  His mother told him he needed to be home for dinner," laughed Summer, looking at an uncomfortable Seth.

"Um, yes, I have to be back for dinner.  Nice seeing you again Mr. and Mrs. Roberts," said Seth as he quickly exited the room, followed by Summer who walked him to the front door.

"You are so afraid of him," giggled Summer once they had reached the porch.  

"Fine, I am a little bit.  I think he hates me," replied Seth sheepishly.

"He doesn't hate you.  He just doesn't love you like I do," said Summer, kissing him on the cheek.

"Wow, that's encouraging.  He doesn't hate you but he doesn't love you.  I guess I'm somewhere in the middle."

"You better run along or you'll be late for dinner Sethy," laughed Summer.

"Yes mother," replied Seth, while placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

            Summer walked back into the house and let out a sigh of relief.  Her father was finally home and things would hopefully go back to normal, or as normal as they got in the Roberts' house.  She was glad Seth did not mention her appointment again when he left.  She did not want to have to explain things to him, not yet at least.  She made her way back to the family room to put on a show for her father, pretending everything was perfectly ok.  

___________

            Summer was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep.  Haunting thoughts kept swimming around in her head.  _What if they find something? How am I going to stay in the hospital by myself with no one to help me?  _She did not want to have to go through this alone.  Her father already made it clear that he would not come to her appointment.  She figured she would call Marissa and ask her to pick her up because she would not be able to drive afterward.  Marissa already knew.  She was one of the few that were aware of this.  Marissa was the only friend who stuck by Summer freshman year when she had to go through it all.  Summer decided it would be best if someone went with her tomorrow so she called Marissa's cell phone.  Marissa answered with a weary, "Hello?"

"Hey Coop, it's Sum.  I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, it's fine.  What's up?"

"Well, I have an appointment with Dr. Greenslade tomorrow and my dad can't come with me and I was just hoping, well I mean if you can miss school that is, I would want you to stay with me if that was ok."

"Summer, you're rambling.  You really are spending too much time with Seth.  Speaking of Seth, why don't you ask him to take you?  Not that I mind or anything."

"Because he doesn't know and I don't want him to," replied Summer bluntly.

"Ok, I'll take you.  You don't need to twist my arm to miss school.  What time should I get you?"

"My appointment is at 11:30 so maybe pick me up around 11:10?"

"Will do.  And Sum?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be ok.  I promise."

"Thanks."

            The girls said goodnight and hung up.  _"Would everything be all right?" _Summer asked herself.  She had appointments like these every few months.  About a week before she was due in the hospital, she would work herself up, focusing on all the bad things that could happen.  She hated needles and hated hospitals.  Her doctor always told her just to try to relax before having these types of tests done.  That was easy for the doctor to say, these tests did not tell her the future of her health.  Summer eventually fell asleep after tossing and turning for a good half hour.

            She woke up early, being very quiet as to not wake up her father or stepmother.  She got into the shower, letting the hot water run down her back, the same back that would get needles poked at it that day.  She washed her hair slowly and gently, trying to calm herself.  After she was done, she regretfully turned off the water and hurried to wrap a towel around herself.  Her father walked down the hall and knocked on her door.  

"I'm leaving for work princess," called Mr. Roberts.

"Ok daddy!" Summer called back.  "Thanks for the comfort," she mumbled under her breath.  

It fascinated her how her father could pretend like absolutely nothing was wrong.  No his daughter wasn't actually in remission; she was perfectly healthy.  His perfect, healthy, beautiful, non-cancerous princess.  After her chemotherapy finished two years ago, he wrote it off as done with, over.  He also did not have to live with the fact that it could come back, that it was quite possible.  He just went on smoking his cigars and drinking his scotch, not worried about his health or apparently his daughter's.  

Summer got dressed in comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt.  She would have to take them off anyway, so it did not really matter.  She put up her hair in a sloppy ponytail and threw on some flip-flops.  The doorbell rang and she knew it was Marissa.  Summer called out that she was coming and started to walk down the stairs.  Marissa greeted her behind the door with an overly cheerful smile and a hug.  Summer grabbed her purse and they left. 

Marissa did not really say much on the trip to the hospital.  She figured if Summer wanted to talk, she would say something.  Summer just sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window.  She had a shaky hand on her stomach.  Marissa just prayed that she wouldn't throw up.  When they arrived, Marissa helped a wobbly Summer out of the car and into the hospital, toward the elevator.  They got to the fourth floor and made a right turn down the hall, reaching the receptionist desk.  

"Summer Roberts.  I have an appointment with Dr. Greenslade for a kidney biopsy."

"Of course, right this way Ms. Roberts.  You can change in a gown in the room right down the hall," replied the nurse.  

            Marissa followed Summer to the room where they waited for the doctor.  Summer did not even look at her.  She kind of zoned out.  It wasn't so much the procedure itself, but what bad things the test could tell her.  She tried to hide her fear from others, which she did well.  Only Marissa knew.  Marissa helped her to make up lies about prolonged absences, her appearance.  It was Summer's little secret; the secret she prayed every night to be released from the burden of.  

            After what felt like hours instead of minutes, the doctor entered the room and told Summer it was time.  Summer got up from the bed unsteadily and followed Dr. Greenslade down the hall, Marissa promising she'd be waiting right there when she was done.  Summer was led to a cold, white room with large machines and two assistants waiting for the doctor.  She was told to lie down on the bed, which she was happy to do, as she was still shaky on her feet.  She lay on her stomach while Dr. Greenslade positioned the x-ray machine over her back to be her guide.  Summer felt the cool antiseptic solution being wiped over her lower back.  

"Alright Summer, you've been through this routine before.  I'm going to give you an anesthetic to numb the skin," said the doctor calmly.  Summer felt the prick of the needle in her back and she flinched. 

"Just try to relax sweetie…" Dr. Greenslade said.  "Now I'm going to put the biopsy needle in.  I want you to hold your breath and stay very still until I tell you to."

            Summer took a deep breath and stayed as still as possible.  The needle stung going in but she tried to focus on something else, anything else.  She thought about Seth and what he was probably doing right then.  After a few seconds that lasted forever, it was over.  She felt pressure being applied to her back, and then it was replaced with a bandage.  

"You did very well sweetie.  I'm going to take this to the lab and one of the nurses will bring you back to your room.  You can probably leave by dinner time."

Summer was helped up from the bed and walked to her room where Marissa was waiting.  Once Summer was settled in bed, Marissa pulled up a chair next to her.  

"How was it?" asked Marissa.

"That wasn't the worst part.  The worst part is waiting and not knowing."

"It's going to be fine."

            After a moment of silence Marissa began again, "Sum, you are probably one of the strongest people I know.  Do you know that?  It seems you have to go through _everything_ but you're still here.  I wish I was you."

"Believe me, you don't wish you were me," replied Summer, motioning around the room.

"Well maybe not your exact position, but I wish I was as strong as you.  You were always so independent, as long as I've known you.  I've always been the weak one."

"I guess when you need to be independent, when no one else is there for you, you become strong," said Summer, teary eyed.  

"It's not your fault that they're this way Summer.  Your parents have their own problems.  I'm not saying that's an excuse, I'm just saying that…I don't know what I'm saying," sighed Marissa.  

"It's ok.  I gave up trying to figure it out a long time ago," said Summer quietly.

            Summer took a nap and Marissa read a few magazines from the waiting room.  Right after dinner, Summer was allowed to go home.  Marissa drove her back and put her to bed.  She had had a long day.  

            The next morning, Seth called Summer, asking how her appointment had gone.  He said "appointment" like it was some big secret that was only to be whispered.  She was vague and told him it was fine.  

"Do you want to do something today?" asked Seth.

"Umm, sure.  I'm just sort of tired," replied Summer.

"Well, I could come over there if you want.  We could just watch a movie or something."

"Ok, are you coming over now?"

"Sure.  I'll see you in a little bit."

            After she hung up with him, Summer got out of bed, but was a little sore.  She put on some comfy clothes and did not bother with makeup.  Seth would tell her she was beautiful any way she looked.  The doorbell rang and she went to answer it.  

"My dad is here," Summer informed Seth after opening the door.

"Is he really?" asked Seth, his composure turning to worry.

"No, I just like to see you squirm," giggled Summer.

Seth walked in and wrapped his arms around Summer's waist, his hands resting on her lower back.  She jumped a bit from a sharp pain he caused.  

"Is everything ok?" asked Seth with a worried tone. 

"Yeah, I think I just slept funny on my back.  Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure," he replied while following her to the kitchen.  He then noticed the blinking of the message machine on the table in the front hall.  Summer was already in the kitchen so he called out that there was a message and pushed the play button.

"Hello, this is Dr. Gina Greenslade calling in regards to Summer's kidney biopsy yesterday.  We got the test results back and…"

            At this point Summer hurried into the hall and pushed the erase button furiously on the message machine.  Seth was taken aback.  

"Why was she calling?  Why did you have a kidney biopsy?" asked Seth curiously.

"Just drop it…ok?" said Summer, her hands massaging her temples.  

"I'm not going to drop it.  What's wrong?  You can tell me," said Seth softly. 

"I can't," croaked Summer in tears.

"Please just tell me.  I want to know.  Are you sick?"

Summer sighed loudly and said, "I have something called renal cell cancer.  There was a growth in one of my kidneys, but I had it removed.  They couldn't get all of it so there are still some cancer cells.  I go every few months to make sure I don't have any more growths," said Summer in a flat tone.

"But you're young.  Why would you have this?" asked Seth helplessly.

"It's somewhat unusual for me to have this at my age, but there are some people in my family who have had it."  Summer surprised herself how fast she could switch to emotionless, using doctor lingo in explaining this.  

"Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Seth.

"Because you would act like you're acting now.  I don't want to be treated like a doll, like if you hold me too tight I'll break.  I can still live my life.  This isn't the end of the world."

"I guess I just don't know what to say," replied Seth softly.

"It's alright.  But remember, I'm in remission.  Sure it may reoccur again but then I'll probably just have surgery and more chemotherapy.  I have a really good chance of being perfectly alright."  Seth just stood, nodding.  He only hoped what she said was true.  

-- Woah.  Sorry kids, that turned into melodramatic waaaay too quickly.  I'm kind of embarrassed about the corniness and histrionic-ness of this chapter.  I think I took this a little far, but whatever happens, happens.  Yeah…anyway, please review and let me know just how yucky this was, LOL. --


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews!  I really appreciate them.  Sorry to just totally drop a bombshell on everyone last chapter, LOL.  But every story needs a little drama, right?

Chapter 5

            Summer called Dr. Greenslade the next day because she did not get to hear the rest of the message she had left.  She erased it so she did not have to explain what was wrong to Seth.  The receptionist put her through to the doctor.

"Hi Dr. Greenslade, it's Summer Roberts."

"Oh Summer, hello.  Are you calling about your lab results?" she asked.

"Actually, I am.  Your message somehow got erased so I didn't get to hear about my results."

"Oh," said Dr. Greenslade, her heart dropping a little.  "Well, we actually found a little something.  There was a small growth in the tubules of your right kidney," said the doctor seriously.

"Oh God," was all Summer could say.

"I know sweetie, we were lucky that nothing like this has shown up before.  You're still in stage two, so it hasn't progressed.  We can make an appointment with your parents and discuss your options."

"We better do it before my dad leaves on another business trip," said Summer with a sigh.  Or, it might progress pretty rapidly," she added as an undertone. 

"What day would work best for you?"

"Probably Thursday?  Maybe in the afternoon."

"How does 4:30 sound?  You'll be my last appointment."

"Sounds good.  I'll see you Thursday."

"Bye."

            Summer hung up the phone and let out a tired sigh.  Why did something like this have to happen when everything in her life was already crazy?  She had to take three APs and one SAT II in less than three weeks.  Most people wrote Summer off as stupid, assuming she studied Cosmo for new hair ideas more than she studied for school.  She actually did care about school, but she just did not really show it.  She figured if she did well in school, maybe her dad would finally be proud of her and actually look at her like she wasn't invisible.  

            She plopped down on the couch and let out a muffled scream into a pillow.  The phone rang and Summer screamed again.  She pulled herself up and walked the few feet to where the phone was.  She put on her perky voice and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me."

"Hey sweetie," said Summer, falling back onto the couch again. 

"What's going on?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm just stressed and tired."

"Do you want to come over?  Maybe I can take your mind off of it…?"

"Seth Cohen, are you trying to seduce me?" giggled Summer.

"No, I was merely saying that maybe I could help cheer you up," repeated Seth slowly.

"Uh huh.  Well I'll be over in a little bit and let you do a little cheering up," chuckled Summer.  "I'll see you in a bit."

            Summer rolled off the couch and on to the carpet.  _"Hmmm," _she thought.  _"Do I want to stay home and study, or go participate in a hot make out session with my boyfriend? Yeah…no question."_  As soon as she got the energy, she got up off the floor and got in her car to drive to Seth's.  Once she got there, Kirsten answered the door and greeted her with a warm hug.

"Hey sweetie, we haven't seen you around for a while.  Is your dad still in town?"

"Yeah, he should be around for a bit.  Or at least I hope he will…" said Summer, remembering her appointment.  

 "Well, the boys are in the family room playing video games."

"What else is new?" laughed Summer.  She loved how being in the Cohen house could automatically put her in a good mood.  Summer walked through the hall into the family room and saw Ryan and Seth in what seemed to be a powerful video game moment.  She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Oh hey Summer," said Seth barely taking his eyes off the screen.  

"Wow, I'm sure glad I made the trip over here," replied Summer, half-sarcastically.

"Just give me like, five more minutes," replied Seth, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Summer just sighed and sat down noisily on the couch in between Ryan and Seth.  After about twenty minutes, she gave up.  She could be doing much better things with her time, not wasting it watching Seth and Ryan play HALO.  She walked toward the door, figuring Seth wouldn't even notice.

"Summer, where are you going?" asked Seth

"As fascinating as it is watching you, I think I'm going to go do something more productive," replied Summer in a completely monotone voice.  

"Summer, come on.  I'm almost done."

"You said that half an hour ago."

"I just wanted to finish the game."

"Well I'm going to go finish some stuff of my own.  I'll see you later."

"Summer…" whined Seth.

"Seth, I'm really stressed and I guess I just need a little space.  I'll see you later," she said and walked out the door.

"Damn," laughed Ryan, expressing what he meant with very few words.

"Don't even say it, or show it, or do whatever it is you do, oh God I think I've gone insane," moaned Seth.

"You're already insane, man," said Ryan, patting Seth on the shoulder before getting up and leaving the room.

            Summer drove back home figuring she could find something to do.  Just as she walked into the door the phone rang.  _"He has perfect timing," _she thought, knowing it would be Seth.

"Hello?" she answered wearily.    

"Summer, why are you in such a bad mood?" he asked.

"_I'm _in a bad mood?  Hmm…maybe the fact that I have to take four big tests in less than three weeks, plus the other small fact that I just told my boyfriend I had cancer and I go over to see him and he doesn't even bat an eye!" she yelled into the phone.

"Summer, I'm worried for you ok?  But you were the one who told me to keep treating you like I normally do and not change anything."

"By treating me like you normally do I didn't mean ignoring me!"

"Alright, I guess you're just a bit emotional right now.  It must be that time of the month or something…" he replied calmly.  

"Seth Cohen, don't you ever say that to me again!"  Damn, I am PMSing thought Summer.  

"What am I supposed to say?  I'm sorry that you have cancer?  You just drop this on me and I have no earthly idea how I'm supposed to respond.  Plus, you said you were in remission right?  So shouldn't we just go back to how things were?"

"Well I'm not really in remission anymore.  Now I believe the term is recurrent renal cell cancer," said Summer in a low voice.

"God, I'm sorry.  I had no idea."  And in just a short second, their conversation turned from angry to sad.

"No, I know you didn't.  But I just could use some support," Summer said quietly.

"Do you want me to come over?  We could talk about it?" asked Seth cautiously.

"You can come over if you want to.  I mean, you don't have to…"

"I'll come," replied Seth quickly.

            The front door was unlocked so Seth walked in.  He called out to Summer and she yelled that she was in her room.  He trotted up the stairs and in to her room.  She was standing in front of her dresser, looking at a picture.  Seth walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.  Summer continued to look at the picture and did not respond.  Seth recognized only one person for sure in the picture: Summer as a little girl.  She was standing next to a woman with dark hair who looked just like Summer.  Both were wearing pink leotards.  

"Have I ever showed you this?" asked Summer, referring to the picture.

"No," was all Seth said.

"This was taken when I was nine years old.  It was the day before the spring ballet recital. She was helping me practice.  My mom loved to dance.  I remember she could spend hours in our studio in front of the mirror."

"I didn't know you had a studio, but this house is sure big enough," laughed Seth.

"Do you want to see it?  I haven't been in there for years."  Seth nodded his head and Summer grabbed his hand.  She led him down to the very end of the hall where he had never been before.  She took a breath and opened the door.

            It looked exactly how she remembered.  A large mirror stretched across the whole right wall, with a bar going along the length of the opposite wall.  Summer walked over to the bar and ran her hand along it.  There were so many memories here, both good and bad.  Seth just watched her pace around the room but did not say a word.  

"You don't come in here anymore?" he asked quietly.  She just shook her head no.

"Maybe it would help you to start dancing again.  You know, take your mind off things," he started slowly.

"I wasn't meant to be a dancer," was all she said in reply.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My mom was a dancer.  She had the perfect body for it.  I'm just…" Summer said this as she ran her hands over her hips, seeing her reflection in the mirror opposite her.  "Look at me."

"I see you," replied Seth, wrapping his arms around her waist, catching her gaze in the mirror.  "I think I can say without a doubt you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on," he said, kissing her on the cheek.  "Ok, just how cheesy was that?" he laughed a second later.

"Just a little," she giggled in return.  "But it was still sweet."

"I try," Seth said grinning.  "So will you think about it?  Dancing again?" he asked seriously.

"I haven't in forever.  I'm sure I wouldn't be good anymore, not that I was ever great.  I just feel so…intimidated when I walk into a dance class.  Every single girl there is super thin like Marissa, and I'm just not.  It's like if you don't look anorexic you don't belong."

"Summer, you're perfect just the way you are.  You shouldn't even want to change yourself, ever," he replied, looking her straight in the eye.  

"It's not just that that's keeping me from dancing again.  There's the whole thing with my mom."

"If your mom enjoyed dancing, I'm sure she would want you to as well.  I would love to see you dance."

"You just want to help me pick out a leotard," laughed Summer.

"That, and I would take pleasure in watching you.  It's very feminine."

"Kind of like you?" giggled Summer.

"Here I am trying to encourage and I get laughed at.  I see how it is," said Seth, pretending his feelings were hurt.  

"You know I'm just kidding," Summer replied.

"Convince me?" asked Seth cheekily.  

"You're such a perv!" laughed Summer, hitting him on the chest.

"Summer, there's a full length mirror across from us.  You can't tell me you haven't even _thought _about it."

"Actually, I can say that I haven't," laughed Summer, making her way into the hall.

"Come on Summer, I know you have," said Seth, following her.  

"Seth sometimes you are just too much."

--Hope you liked it.  Please review and tell me what you think!  Also, sorry for the little fight between Seth and Summer.  It may have seemed kind of fake but I know I can get really crazy when I'm stressed or tired! LOL. -- 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't written in so long.  I've had oodles of work to do (yes oodles is indeed a real word for all of you skeptics).  I will probably have more time to write, that is if I ever come up with any more ideas.  

Chapter 6

"Seth are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

"Trust me my love, I am fully…capable of doing…this," puffed Seth as he tried to adjust the computer monitor. 

"You plus my brand new computer plus open electrical sockets…not the most reassuring picture," laughed Summer in all seriousness.

            Summer picked up the instruction booklet, figuring she should have done this from the start.  Seth had of course insisted on doing it "like a man"…whatever that meant.  Seth's head was stuck between the screen and the wall, fiddling with wires.  Summer was just thinking what his hair would look like if he got electrocuted when she heard a yelp.  She poked her head behind the computer to find Seth who had somehow managed to get a wire caught around his neck.  Once Summer had freed him from that constraint, she insisted that they use the manual. 

"Summer, I can do this, no problem.  They don't call me computer geek Cohen for nothing."

"No, I'm sure they call you other things.  Like dork, loser…" Summer counted them off on her fingers. 

"Yeah, you're right," replied Seth, facing her with a serious look on his face.  "They do call me those things.  I guess computer geek Cohen would actually be flattering compared to the others."

"Oh, I was only kidding," said Summer softly.

            There was a knock on the bedroom door than interrupted the awkward silence.  Summer's father walked in, and upon seeing Seth cringed just the tinniest bit.  Immediately Seth stood up and bounded over toward him, sticking out his hand.

"Hello Mr. Roberts, Seth…Seth Cohen.  I'm Summer's…" began Seth.

"I know who you are Seth," nodded Mr. Roberts.

"Yes, of course, I mean Summer and I have been dating for the past few months," laughed Seth nervously.  

"Yes well, I came up here to have a word with Summer," he replied, facing his daughter.

"Is something wrong?" asked Summer curiously.

"No, nothing's wrong.  It's just that I don't think I'll be able to make it to your doctor's appointment Thursday."

"Why not?"

"Last minute trip to London sweetie.  It should only take me a few days."

"But, we were supposed to talk to Dr. Greenslade about you know…my options," said Summer, using air quotes for options.

"I'm sorry pumpkin, but there's just no way around it.  Could you reschedule?"

"No daddy, she wanted to do it as soon as possible."

"Well maybe Seth here can take you," said Mr. Roberts, nodding to Seth.  Seth looked from Summer to Mr. Roberts, trying to decide whose directions to follow.

"I guess," replied Summer.

"I knew you'd understand," replied her father, kissing her on the forehead.  "Now I'm going back to the office.  I'll be back in a few hours."

            Once they heard his receding footsteps on the stairs, Summer flopped down on her bed face first.  She grabbed a pillow and pushed it into her face to stifle her screams.  After a few minutes of pounding fists on the mattress, she fell limp.  Before Seth could even say anything she started, "Why does he _always_ do this?  He always runs away.  You'd think he'd be there to support _me _but nooo.   It's always work.  But he can support Catherine, oh yes.  Oh Catherine is getting another facelift?  Oh well I can skip going to work to go stay with her in the hospital," shouted Summer, mocking her father.  

"Catherine has had a facelift?" asked Seth dumbfounded.

"Try, like three.  One more and I doubt they'll have anything to _lift _up," snipped Summer.

"You'd think if his own daughter had to go to the hospital he would at least go with her.  I mean, God!" yelled Summer again.  

Seth was afraid to go near her because, well rage blackout plus a human punching bag did not go over well.  Some girls could pull off wearing dark purple eyeshadow, but Seth was an exception.  He instead tried to be comforting from a safe distance.

"It's ok if he doesn't go, because I'll be there."

"I wouldn't blame you if you decided to flake out on me too.  It's not like it's the easiest thing in the world.  Look at you, we're just _talking _about it and you're halfway across the room," said Summer, her voice quieter now.

"No, that's just because, well I…" mumbled Seth.

"It's alright," replied Summer evenly.

            After her tone had dropped, Seth cautiously made his way over to the edge of her bed.  With no lashing out in sight, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her head to his chest.  

"You know I won't flake out on you.  I'll go if you want me to," said Seth softly.

Summer nodded against his chest before looking up.  "Seth, what are you afraid of?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" replied Seth, rubbing lazy circles on her back.  

"Mmm…nothing," she sighed, just as Seth traced his fingers across a ticklish spot just below her hip.  She shivered at his touch before bringing her lips to his ear.  "You know I'm ticklish," she whispered. 

"I know," Seth whispered back.  "That's why I did it."  He gave her that half lopsided grin that drove her crazy.  Unable to control herself anymore she captured his lips with her own and brought her hands to rest on the back of his neck.  They both broke away from the kiss smiling.  

"Mmm, you taste like cherry lip gloss."

"Umm, you taste like fruit loops," giggled Summer.

"Well what can I say, I'm a fruit loops kind of guy," grinned Seth.

            Summer just rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him again to keep him from talking.  Right when they started seeing each other she realized this was the only way to keep him quiet. Seth, by no means, was one to complain.  He kissed back enthusiastically, moving his hands to the sides of her waist, fingers slipping casually under the hem of her shirt.  Summer's lips moved to his neck and ears.  Slowly, to torture him, she ran the tip of her tongue along his earlobe, while gently blowing in his ear.   Seth let out a small moan and she smiled against his neck.  Seth returned the favor by replacing his lips to hers and nibbling her bottom lip.  They were finally forced to take an oxygen break.  After they caught their breath, Seth glanced at the clock and groaned.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I have to go home.  I promised my mom I'd be home by five," grumbled Seth.

"Uh uh, you're not going anywhere mister," giggled Summer while hooking her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans, successfully pulling him back onto the bed with her.  

"I guess I can be late," replied Seth hurriedly before Summer crushed her lips to his again. 

--Sorry this was kind of short and nothing really happened…well nothing AT ALL happened, LOL.  I really wanted to write but I didn't really have any ideas.  I sort of have an idea now but I would love to hear any others that you guys have.  Please review and tell me what you think! (or yell at me for not updating sooner! LOL) --


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews!  They are greatly appreciated!  Sorry that I've been kind of lame about updating.  I'm not really sure how I want to write this next part.  I don't want it to fall way into melodramatic.  But there will be some light stuff toward the end. 

Chapter 7

            Despite the silent wishes, Thursday finally came.  Summer sat in her last period of the day, looking at the clock and begging the hands to move back time.  Seth, who was next to her, brushed her knee with the palm of his hand.  Summer jumped but then eased back when she realized it was just him.  She scribbled him a note while their English teacher continued to ramble on about Romeo and Juliet.  Seth glanced at it: _You're still coming with me to the doctor today, right?  _Seth nodded to her, when the teacher called on him.  He obviously had not been paying attention so he said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Miller.  Could you repeat the question?"

"I asked you," sighed Mrs. Miller, "What Shakespeare means when he says that Romeo and Juliet are star crossed lovers?"

"Oh, um, he means that they are never really supposed to be together.  That things will probably end up in disaster."

"Kind of like Summer and Cohen!  How could it not?  He's a _walking_ disaster!" someone yelled out.  Most of the class erupted into giggles while Summer closed her eyes and shook her head, Seth turning a bright shade of pink. 

"Alright, calm down everyone," said Mrs. Miller.  

            Summer had the urge to just get out of her seat and leave but she stayed where she was.  She kept telling herself all this time that she did not care what people thought.  But from this stupid person's outburst, the truth was painfully evident.  The bitchy side of her would lash out at the person who said it but she did not even know who to begin with.  Seth casually took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the tops of her knuckles.  He felt things worked out the best if you just ignored them; he had been doing it for a long time after all. 

            Finally the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day.  Summer was not sure where she'd rather be: in class where people were openly making fun of her, or in a doctor's office where she was being told her medical future.  Having no choice, she got up and left the class, Seth grabbing her hand on the way out. 

"Don't you feel like you can really connect with our generation?  I mean, they're so mature," scoffed Seth as they exited the class.

"Yeah…" Summer trailed off.  To be honest, she had once been one of those people.  That is, until she met Seth.  After a few moments of silence, she started again, "Seth, do you remember when we first met?  How I was a big bitch to you?"

"Well, you weren't that big of a bitch," said Seth, a little uncomfortable. 

"Yes, I was," Summer said nodding.  "Those people in class…I used to be one of them.  I used to laugh at other people and act like I was superior to them."

"There's a big difference between you and them, though.  They're all going to be that way for the rest of their lives.  You could always be who you are today.  Before, you just didn't really choose to show it."

"Maybe," replied Summer slowly.

            They made their way to the student parking lot at a leisurely pace and an even more leisurely pace on the way to the doctor's office.  Upon arrival, Summer signed in and then waited in uncomfortable chairs with Seth in the lobby.  She tried to flip through a magazine or something to keep her hands busy but she failed miserably.  She watched an adolescent girl, probably twelve or thirteen, reading a book with a title about death.  She thought back to when she was her age.  Growing up in Newport with Marissa had not left her very innocent, but looking back on it, she wish she had been.  Having to be pushed into adulthood too soon was hard: with her parents, her social scene prior to Seth, and now this.  At this very moment a nurse opened the door to the lobby and called her name.  Seth glanced at her and she nodded. 

            The walk down the hall was always a familiar one but unnerving none the less.  Once they reached the appropriate door, she and Seth walked in and sat down in the worn chairs.  Seth tried not to think about how many people had sat in these chairs and heard awful news, completely life altering.  He held Summer's hand until Dr. Greenslade arrived.  She walked in and upon seeing Seth, she immediately extended her hand and greeted him.  "You must be Seth.  I'm Dr. Greenslade.  I'm sure Summer is glad you could come in place of her dad today.  It's always good to have some support for these types of things."

"Umm, yeah," was all Seth could mumble out. 

"Summer, how are you?" the doctor continued.

"I'm fine.  I just sort of want to get this whole thing over with," Summer replied honestly. 

"I fully understand.  Now, we'll go over some of the options you have, but rest assured you don't have to make a decision right now.  But you will want to figure out what you want to do as soon as possible so we have a good chance against this one."

Summer just nodded while Dr. Greenslade took out her folder.

"The growth you have is not at the moment affecting the function of your kidney but I want to take it out as soon as possible before anything like that happens.  I would suggest surgery again.  If that does not work and there is still a small portion remaining, then we would probably move to radiation therapy."

"Ok.  When can we do it?" Summer asked.

"Well, I would want you to think about it and talk to your parents before we decide anything," continued Dr. Greenslade.

"I don't even know the next time he'll be home.  I'll probably be dead by the time he actually drags his ass into this office," snipped Summer, shocking everyone in the room including herself.

"I would still like to run it by your father, but this will probably end up being what we'll do.  Now as for a time to do this, the sooner the better.  I'm guessing in the next few weeks.  We would do one last kidney biopsy and then collect some blood about a week before the actual procedure.  So you can talk to your father and we can schedule this," she continued, placing the medical papers back in the folder. 

"Dr. Greenslade?" asked Summer quietly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'll be ok, right?" she asked in a timid voice.

"If you were any other patient Summer, I would go into the whole 'With every procedure there is a possibility of complications…' speech, but you aren't any other patient.  I have known you for a long time and I've become somewhat attached to you over the last few years.  I can't guarantee anything.  The only thing I can do is promise you that I will do everything in my power to fix this and make you healthy," she said smiling down at Summer. 

            Summer woke up in her nice warm bed to the sound of her cell phone ringing.  She knew it was Seth because of the Hokey Pokey ring that he had put in.  She rolled on her side so she could grab the phone from her bedside table. 

"Hey," she said.

"Summer, my dad is awesome," Seth said excitedly.

"Cohen, as much as I love to hear about your dad at seven fifteen in the morning on a Saturday, what's this all about?" Summer drawled.

"This weekend, you, me, Ryan, and Marissa are going to Northern California to go fly fishing!" Summer waited a moment for this to set in.

"Excuse me?  Fishing?  Nature?  Like camping?"

"No not camping.  We're staying in cabins, but yes we will be around nature."

"See Seth, you know how they have housecats?  Well, I'm sort of a house girl.  I don't do nature…all the dirt and bushes and trees."

"Please?  It's going to be really fun.  I haven't been fly fishing in so long.  It will be Ryan's first time.  You and Marissa can go hiking or something."  At this point Summer "rumphed" at his suggestion prompting him to say, "…or you could just stay in the cabin.  That would be fine too.  So will you go?"

"Well I guess if Jessica Simpson can go camping, I can rough it in a cabin for a few days," Summer sighed. 

"This is going to be awesome!" replied Seth as excitedly as a little boy on Christmas morning, or in his case, Chrismukkah morning.

"When does this shindig take place?"

"Next weekend.  We'll leave Friday afternoon.  We have to fly into Reno, then it's about an hour drive to the resort."

"Sounds good," replied Summer, trying to be excited. 

            Summer remembered why she hated LAX.  In twenty minutes she had been there, she was violated, in her words, by an airport security guard.  While going through security, they made her take off her sandals and put them through the x ray machine.  Like she was really going to put a knife or something in them!  Then after she walked through the metal detector and failed to even set it off, they called for a female security guard to do a body search.  They then made her walk _barefoot _through the dirty Los Angeles airport to be searched, while yelling about how she was probably getting some rare disease.  Summer, never having good airport karma, got the manliest woman security guard that worked there.  She had to stand there while the woman went over her with a wand.  Seth, Ryan, and Marissa stood aside and giggled while Summer mumbled about being violated and wanting a new security guard to search her.  Once she was done and had her shoes back, she went over to her group. 

"Well, that was a first.  I've never been searched by a manly female security guard," she grumbled.  "I feel so…"

"Violated?" Seth filled in for her, laughing.  "What's wrong?  You let _me_ violate you," he replied with a grin, pinching her waist.

"Yeah, well not anymore smart guy," said Summer, narrowing her eyes. 

"So _that's _how you get all the ladies, Seth.  I knew there was a secret to it," laughed Ryan.

"Alright guys," started Marissa.  "I'm thinking that we should start bickering when we actually _get_ there, or at least on a cramped plane."

"Sounds good to me," said Ryan, wrapping his arm around Marissa as they headed for the right gate. 

-- Sorry this wasn't all that long.  I tried, but I just got tired.  I'll try to finish their trip soon.  By the way, the whole LAX airport thing was based on what happened to me…not fun.  Except I wouldn't say that I was _violated, _but it did make me really uncomfortable.I hate the airport, LOL.  Anyway, I should hopefully have the next chapter out in the near future.  Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! --


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews!  I always appreciate them…and I always say the same thing at the beginning of each chapter…wow, lol.  Anyway…

Chapter 8

            Upon arriving, Summer remembered why she should have stayed home.  The "resort", if you could call it that, was in the middle of nowhere, USA.  No shopping, no In 'n Out, no nothing.  There was just a dinky general store two miles away.  When the foursome got to the cabin, the first thing they did was turn on the heater, then start a fire in the fireplace.  Since they were all pretty tired from the trip, they decided to go to sleep since the boys were going fishing early in the morning.  Marissa and Ryan took the bedroom downstairs, while Summer and Seth slept in the loft.  When Seth came out of the bathroom, all he saw was a big lump of blankets, pillows, and Summer curled up on the bed.  Feeling in an evil mood, he tiptoed up to the edge of the bed and jumped on to it, shaking Summer out of her cocoon. 

"Seth Cohen!" whined Summer.  "That was _so _not nice!"

Seth tried to respond but he was laughing far too hard.  Summer's hair was all rumpled and she had the typical "Summer pout" on her face.

"It's awfully cold outside and I have a feeling that's where you'll be sleeping tonight," she grumbled.

"Oh Summer," Seth said in a mock-girly voice.  "However could I stay outside for more than five minutes?  I would freeze my perfectly painted toes off!" he continued, wringing his hands together for good measure.

"If you're trying to mock me, you're failing miserably.  I do not talk that way."  She then took this opportunity to plop her head back down on the pillow, facing away from Seth.

"I'm just kidding Summer," Seth replied, poking her in the back.  Receiving no response, he poked her again, this time a bit harder.  "Summmmmerrrr," he whined.

            Still not getting a response he stopped for a few moments, letting Summer think that he had quit.  He discreetly crawled up the bed so that his face was even with the back of her head.  He blew on her hair, which he knew drove her crazy.  She whipped her head around to yell at him but was interrupted by his lips on hers.  All that came out was the beginning of his name then a muffled "mmmm".  After a short time of hands seeking familiar places, Summer broke their ongoing kiss.

"Why are you so mean to me?" she asked, still pouting.

"Am I being mean to you now?" replied Seth, placing feather light kisses across her collarbone.

"Well…no, but you were."

            At this point the light squeaking of wood on wood interrupted them.  Seth and Summer looked at each other, thinking the same thing.  They hadn't even been here a few hours before Ryan and Marissa gave into their hormones. 

"I swear, they go at it like rabbits," said Summer, rolling her eyes. 

"See?  Aren't you glad that we're not like that?  We're not hormone-crazy teenagers who can't keep their hands off each other."

Summer just gave him a _yeah right _look.

"Fine, I guess I can only speak for myself," continued Seth.  "We all know _you _can't keep your hands off of me? Right Summer, right?" asked Seth, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know you're never getting any _ever again _if you keep talking like this," replied Summer with a steely glare. 

"Right, shutting up now," said Seth, pretending to zip up his mouth and lock it with a key. 

            Summer was woken abruptly by Seth's shaking her.  She was working up the strength to roll over and slap him across the head when she heard him say, "Summer, hurry you have to get up.  The bird watching hike starts in twenty minutes."  She stopped for a moment, allowing his words to sink in.  _Bird watching?  As in the favorite activity of old people? _

"Come on sweetie.  You don't want to be late," cooed Seth, trying to persuade her that bird watching was better than sleeping.

"You're right.  I don't want to be late.  I don't want to go at all!" Summer huffed while pulling the comforter over her head.

"Please, it will be fun.  Marissa is going."  Her head popped up at this, finally curious.

"Really she is?" asked Summer.

Seth nodded, which was the deciding factor for her.  She flipped the comforter off of her and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed after a dramatic scene of shivering from the cold.  Seth smirked at the thought of Marissa and Summer hiking…through a forest. 

In Ryan and Marissa's room, a similar conversation was being held.  Ryan convinced Marissa to go on the hike by telling her Summer was going as well.  He reasoned that the fresh air would be good for her.  He was just as entertained as Seth by the prospect of the girls "being one with nature". 

Thirty-five minutes later, Summer and Marissa caught up to a semi-pissed off birdwatching group.  Just as they had suspected, the group consisted of mostly err…elderly people to put it politely.  After they told the guide that they were there they got started.  One particularly angry looking woman came up to them and huffed, "Well I hope you know we're missing all of the good birds because of you."  Before Summer's fingers decided to get spirited and show the older woman a bird or two, Marissa stopped her and said, "We're sorry.  We just kind of slept in late."  This was the start of the worst trip of their lives.

The other members of the group were all decked out with binoculars and hiking clothes while Summer and Marissa were dressed in designer jeans and Jack Percell's; they figured that these were the closest to hiking shoes as they would get.  Ten minutes into the hike, they both concluded that it was definitely _not _their thing.  These people would run around and get excited over a _bird_.  There was a point where Marissa spotted a black bird and pointed it out to Summer.  They both thought it was a crow, until some irritable old man told them that it was a brewer's black bird.  Summer wanted to tell him,_"Oh sorry old man who doesn't have anything better to do then tell two teenage girls who don't give a damn about stupid birds.  I'll know better next time."  _

Marissa and Summer were by far the best complainers in the group.  From the nippiness of the weather to getting thorns in their socks, they whined the whole time.  Everyone else assumed that they were just spoiled little rich girls, which when they found out that Marissa and Summer were from Newport, just strengthened that belief.  At one point, Summer got a thorn caught in her sock and began hopping around like her foot was in a bear trap.  She leaned on Marissa while Marissa tried to get it out.  It proved to be difficult with Summer's wiggling and they almost toppled on the ground on top of each other.  Then an insect flew in Marissa's face and she slapped at the air in front of her face, stamping her feet on the ground as if that would keep bugs away. 

"Oh my God Summer, do I bug in my hair?" Marissa asked hurriedly.

"Eww, you do.  Here stay still, I'll flick it with a leaf."

"Ewwwwwww, Sum get it off!" she shrieked. 

"I'm trying, hold still!"

            After the bug was successfully removed from Marissa head, the rest of the group just offered them eye rolls without sympathy. 

            A few miles away, Seth and Ryan were having a relaxing time fly-fishing.  They had a guide so he could show them all of the best spots.  They were currently wading in a narrow stretch of river where they could see large brown trout swimming around. 

"So how do you think the girls are doing?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Well, if I know Summer, she'll be complaining the whole time.  She's not too much of a nature girl.  The only interaction she's had with animals is in bed," grinned Seth.

"Oh God, Seth.  There are just some things that you don't tell other people and sadly, that was one of them," groaned Ryan. 

"What?  The worst is actually _hearing _you and Marissa acting like animals in bed," pointed out Seth.  At this, Ryan's cheeks burned a slight pink.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," laughed Seth.  "Those cabin walls are pretty thin, just in case you're thinking about having another little escapade tonight."

            After the girls tromped back to the cabin for a shower to get the dirt smell out of their hair, they decided to try to find some "reading material", i.e. _Cosmo _at the small general store in town.  They took the jeep that they had rented and drove the few miles to the store.  It looked pretty dirty and dilapidated, with a boy who looked about twelve, sitting on the porch.  All they could think of was the scene from Wrong Turn where the crazy boy in the general store was biting people. 

"Ok, at least Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie had a _Wal-Mart _in the place they stayed.  This is like Wal-Mart minus a wall," Summer scoffed.

"Well this is all that they have," replied Marissa.

The girls cautiously made their way inside.  When they had reached the porch, they both heard a low whistle and realized that it came from the boy who was sitting about five feet away from where they were standing.

"Eww, that little pervy boy likes you Sum," whispered Marissa, hardly containing her laughter.

"No hun, he's totally looking at you," replied Summer.

            Once they got past Pervy McGee, they tried to find something inside to entertain them.  There was a pretty slim magazine selection, which consisted of fly-fishing, bird watching, and what do you know, more fly-fishing.  Marissa walked up to the cash register and an old man who was in some desperate need of dental work turned around from the counter.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a slow drawling voice.

"Ummm," was all Marissa could manage, trying not to focus on his lack of teeth.  "Do you have like, a Cosmo or something?"

"Cosmo?  Well, in this town we're not really into astronomy.  Too new-fangled. 

"No, Cosmo like the magazine," she corrected. 

"We don't have anything like that.  But we do have some fly-fishing magazines…"

"No, yes, I know.  I've seen them.  Oh my God, what do you people do for fun around here?!" asked Marissa, finally reaching her limit with this guy.

"We fish…and go bird watching."

"Come on Riss, there's absolutely nothing here," said Summer from behind Marissa.

            They walked out of the store and when they got on to the porch, that weird boy was still there.  There was a semi high-pitched voice from behind them.  "Where are ya'll from?" asked the boy.  Debating whether or not to talk to him, Marissa figured that she ought to be nice.

"Orange County," she replied politely.

"So you're rich girls, huh?"

"Just because our parents are in a higher tax bracket does not mean we're these stuck up, bitchy girls that everyone thinks we are," Summer cut in. 

"Wow, I didn't say that.  It was just a statement," replied the boy coolly.

"Sorry, she can get sort of defensive sometimes," replied Marissa smiling. 

"So you girls have boyfriends?"

"Ok sorry little boy in need of a clue.  One, we both have boyfriends; two, we are way too old for you; and three, judging from the high pitch of your voice, you haven't even gone through puberty yet.  So why don't you save your breath for someone your own age," spat Summer.

            On the way to the car Marissa asked, "Geez, what was that all about?"

"He was being all weird."

"Actually, you were the weird one Sum," laughed Marissa.

"God, I just want to get the hell out of this town!" yelled Summer, hitting the dashboard for emphasis.

"I know, but at least we're leaving tomorrow."

"Seth is going to have to pay so much for this.  He's like going to be my slave for the whole next month."

At this, Marissa just raised her eyebrows, clearly changing the context.

"Mmmhmm," Marissa said.  "I don't think he'll complain about that though," she smirked.

Summer rolled her eyes at her friend and put the key in the ignition.

            Upon entering the cabin, both Seth and Ryan knew that they were going to have hell to pay.  Pretending nothing had happened, Seth went to the couch to give Summer a kiss on the cheek.  She sat up perfectly straight until Seth pulled back.  Marissa returned Ryan's kiss without a problem. 

"Summer, what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"What's wrong?  What's _wrong_?!" shrieked Summer.  "We're in the freaking middle of nowhere!  I had to go with _old _people today to go have a nature parade.  And I'm not talking like our parents age old.  I'm talking _old, old_."

"I'm sorry it wasn't fun for you," replied Seth, sitting next to her and rubbing his fingers softly across her shoulder. 

"I hope you had fun, because I am never coming back here again," pouted Summer.

"You can pick the next trip," replied Seth, slowly nuzzling her neck.  He could feel her pissy mood breaking.

Ryan and Marissa left the room, letting Seth and Summer have some alone time, or rather going to have their _own _alone time.  Seth was still snuggling his face into Summer's neck and shoulder.  "I sorry," he whispered again in her ear, this time in his baby voice.

"How about you make it up to me?" requested Summer, her eyes glittering.

"How's this?" Seth asked, nibbling Summer's earlobe just the tinniest bit.

"Mmmm," Summer purred.

Taking this as a good sign, Seth caught her lips in his and softly nibbled and licked her lower lip.  Summer moaned just slightly into his mouth as their tongues met.  Seth's hands skimmed the hem of her shirt, fingers just peeking under the thin fabric.  Summer put her hand over his and served as a guide.  Once his fingers reached the lace of her bra, she broke away.

"Let's go upstairs," said Summer, breathing heavily.

Seth followed her lead up the stairs and asked, "So does this mean I've made it up to you?"

"You're part way there," grinned Summer, pulling Seth all the way up the stairs and in to their temporary bedroom. 

-- Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  If there are spelling or grammar mistakes half way through, I apologize.  It's quite difficult eating a fudge sickle and typing at the same time.  Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! --


	9. Chapter 9

Yay for the reviews!  I like reviews, lol.  You guys are awesome.  I'm glad some of you thought the last chapter was funny.  I sometimes have an odd sense of humor.  By the way, hopefully there won't be grammatical errors in this chapter because I had my fudge sickle _before _I started writing.  Ha, I'm such a genius…actually I'm not but that's ok. 

I'm eventually going to have Summer have surgery but I'm a little nervous about writing it.  I have a feeling it's going to be really bad and totally melodramatic but alas, it's not like it hasn't happened to me before.  Oh no, I was playing hide and seek with my dog but she found me.  Darn.  I think that last sentence would fall under the category of random but that's ok.  Alright, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 9

            When Summer, Seth, Ryan, and Marissa arrived back at Newport and school, there was more drama than when they had left, if that was possible.  It seemed while they had been away, an interesting rumor was circulating about Summer.  The rumor itself should have seemed ludicrous to everyone, but nothing stopped people from engaging in juicy gossip.  Seth and Summer were standing in line for coffee, having their own conversation, when they both heard Summer's name come up in the conversation in front of them. 

"Summer…Summer Roberts?" a small freshman asked her friend.

"Yes!" her friend replied.  "_The _Summer Roberts…you know the one; who can get any guy she wants.

"Looks like she won't be getting any guys for a while because no one wants a fat, pregnant girl," the other one sniggered.

            Summer eyes reached the size of quarters.  _Pregnant? _ Seth had a feeling that these two freshmen were going to die a horrific death caused by none other than Summer herself.  When Summer removed her hand from Seth's and took a step toward the girls, Seth gently put his hand on her shoulder and led her away with only a small struggle.  Once they were away from the crowd, Seth opened his mouth to say something but Summer interrupted him.

"God, I cannot believe some people!" she shrieked, not even caring who heard anymore as people in the quad began looking in their direction. 

"Ok…bu-, but you're not, right?" asked Seth gently.

"Not what?" snipped Summer.

"Pregnant?" Seth squeaked.

 "Nooo!" Summer screamed, stomping her heels on the ground. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you people?!"

"Well, I jus-, just wanted to make sure." Replied Seth sheepishly.

"Do you think I'm a whore, Cohen?  Because you're the only guy I'm sleeping with and we're using protection.  Two kinds actually, so whose baby would it be?" yelled Summer, still attracting looks from fellow students.   

"No, of course I don't think that.  I know we're being safe…but sometimes things just happen.  I just want you to know, if you were I would stick by you…" Seth continued.

"Jesus!  I'm not pregnant!  Do you see this?" Summer asked, pointing at her stomach.  "There is no embryo or fetus or whatever the hell you want to call it in this uterus!  Comprende?"

"Yes, I understand.  Just…" Seth was then interrupted by Summer's phone, telling her that she had a voice mail.  She checked it and was relieved to hear it was her cousin, Jenna, who lived in Santa Barbara, not someone calling to confirm the rumors. 

"Seth, I have to go.  I have to make a call.  See you…" replied Summer, brushing him off. 

            Seth just stood in the middle of the quad until a water polo player passed and punched him too hard for playful in the shoulder. 

"You use two forms of 'protection'?" he asked using finger quotes.  "Dude, you're such a loser."

"Thanks.  Thanks, you have a great day too!" Seth called after him sarcastically, rubbing his sore shoulder. 

            While Seth was enduring pain from his peers, Summer went in to an empty classroom to call Jenna back.  She dialed the number, praying she would pick up.  Finally reaching her, Summer went in to the whole pregnancy thing, barely taking breaths. 

"Ok, Summer _calm down_," laughed Jenna.  "What do you expect?  When I was at Harbor there were so many rumors spread about me it wasn't even funny."

"Did you ever hear people basically calling you a whore behind your back?" asked Summer in a clipped voice.

"Oh hun, they called me a whore to my face.  About once a week, someone wrote 'BJ Queen' on my locker."

"But you weren't slutty.  Why did you let them go around thinking that?"

"If I told them it wasn't true, do you think they would really believe me?" Jenna said quietly.  "They think what they want to.  You know what they say isn't true, so why does it matter?"

"Well, it just kind of hurts to hear people saying awful things about you."

"I know it.  But just think of it this way: the only reason why they put you down, is to try to bring their sorry asses up.  Don't let them."

"I just need to get away from all of this," sighed Summer, plopping down into a desk in the classroom she was still in.

"Then come up here and stay with me."

"Oh yeah, like that could happen.  I can't just pick up and leave."

"Who says?" Jenna replied, obviously smiling on the other end of the phone. 

"You're crazy," laughed Summer.

"Come on.  You can come up for the afternoon then leave tonight.  It's only a few hour drive.  It can help clear your head."

"I don't know…" said Summer, unsure.

"Geez, the Summer I remember would be in the car right now on her way.  This boyfriend of yours has turned you all goody-goody," she laughed.

"Oh, Seth?  No, he didn't turn me all goody-goody.  I still have my bad girl streak," giggled Summer. 

"So come up here."

"Fine.  I'll skip out of my last few periods and lunch."

"Alright.  Call me when you're close."

            Summer hung up her phone and sighed.  She couldn't remember the last time she let loose like this.  But if there any time when she needed it the most, it was now.  Upon exiting the classroom, she saw Seth walking down the hall.

"Hey!" he called, running to catch up to her.

"Hi," she replied almost coldly.

"What are you doing?" he asked when Summer began digging around in her bag for her car keys.

"I'm leaving," she stated simply, turning to start toward the student parking lot.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my cousin."

"But you can't just pick up and leave," said Seth, running a hand through his hair.

"Who says?" smiled Summer, remembering what Jenna had said to her.

            Seth followed Summer all the way to the parking lot, until she was in her car.  Before she could close the door, he stopped her.

"Summer, just please…" he said.

"Please what, Seth?" she sighed.

"Here, let me come with you."

"No.  This is something I want to do myself," Summer replied sticking the keys in the ignition.  When Seth didn't take the hint and close the door, she did it for him. 

"Will you call me at least…when you get there?  So I can make sure you're safe?"

"Yeah."

            Before she could pull out of the parking spot, he signaled for her to roll down her window again.  Before she knew what he was doing he leaned and kissed her. 

            During the two-hour drive, Summer played her favorite CDs loudly and sung along.  She was listening to her favorite new Avril song when she began to cry.  All she could think about was Seth and how much of a bitch she had been to him today. 

I don't want to fall to pieces 

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms._

            When Summer reached Jenna's apartment, she just sat in her car and looked at the building.  Jenna lived where many of the UC Santa Barbara students stayed.  Summer silently wished she could be this independent; that she could be out of her house and out on her own.  After a few minutes, she went to go knock on Jenna's door, apartment 2A.  Jenna answered the door in boxers and a tank top, with her hair in a loose ponytail. 

"Hey sweetie!" she said, capturing Summer in a huge hug. 

            They walked into the small apartment that Jenna shared with two other girls.  Summer immediately noticed a boy sitting on the couch, watching TV. 

"Summer, this is Tim.  Tim, my cousin Summer," Jenna said, pointing to the guy sitting on the couch.

"This is your boyfriend?" asked Summer.

"Yup, that's him," laughed Jenna.  "I'd introduce you to my roommates but Kate is still in class and Lauren is working."

"That's alright.  Maybe another time," smiled Summer.

"Let me just go pop in the shower and we can go out for some dinner, okay?"

"Sure."

            Once Jenna was dressed, they drove to downtown Santa Barbara.  They both decided on a small Italian restaurant in the center of one of the busiest streets.  The girls couldn't stop talking, pausing only to breathe.  They talked about everything: school, boyfriends, and life in general.  Jenna wanted to hear all about Seth because she had never met him.

"Well," Summer began, not even knowing where to start.  "He is _the _sweetest guy ever.  He's just…amazing.  He treats me like a queen and…I just know he really loves me.  Like I can feel it.  I've never felt this way about anyone in my life," Summer smiled. 

"And this is a bad thing how…?" laughed Jenna.

"It's not.  It's just that…what happens when he finds out who I really am?" smiled Summer sadly.

"Sweetie, I think he already has.  And the real you is way better than who everyone else pretends you are.  He should be lucky that you've let him in.  Hold on to him, Sum.  Good guys like that don't come around that often."

"Are you talking about Jeff?" Summer asked, remembering Jenna's awful breakup with him. 

"I'm not talking about anyone," she replied slowly and evenly.  "I'm just saying. Seth _wants _to love you.  Try to let him in," Jenna said, her smile full of sorrow.  "Believe me, I know what it's like to regret keeping someone out."

After dessert, Summer's cell phone beeped, indicating more voice mails.   She sighed and checked them: two from Seth, two from Marissa. 

"Well, you should probably hit the road soon," sighed Jenna.

"What am I rushing back to?" asked Summer softly.

"Him," replied Jenna, even quieter.

Summer did not have to ask what she meant.

--  This didn't come out how I pictured, but oh well.  I hope you guys liked it…even a little? lol.  I would like to hear any suggestions or ideas that can add to the story.  I'm always open to new ideas because I seem to run out pretty quickly, hehe.  Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! --


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews!  I always love to hear what you guys think.  Yay, I'm out of school now so hopefully I'll have more time to write!

Chapter 10

            Once Summer got back to Newport, it was ten o'clock.  Even though it was sort of late for a school night, Summer found herself on Seth's porch.  The thought of her conversation with Jenna had brought her there.  Not knowing if she should or not, she gently knocked on the door.  She was relieved to find it was Seth who opened the door.

"Umm…Summer?  What are you doing here?" asked Seth, scratching his head.

Summer took a deep breath to steady herself then stepped toward him.  "I'm letting you love me…" she breathed out, stepping even closer until their faces were inches apart.  She was the one who took the last step, bringing his face to hers with her hands on the back of his head. 

When their kiss broke Summer started again, "Seth, I'm sorry.  I…I messed up."

"How did you mess up?  You didn't mess up," he said kindly, holding her hands in his.

"I ran away from you.  You know my family has a history of that," she laughed weakly.  Seth just stared into her eyes, urging her on.

"The truth is, I'm scared.  Ok?  I've never done…_this _before," she motioned from herself to him.

"Summer, I know you're scared, but there's something I need to tell you," said Seth, still holding her hands in his warm ones.

Summer nodded, allowing Seth to go on.

"I love you.  Summer, I love you so much.  Ok, I know it sounds weird, and I know we're young, but I can't help it.  And I don't want to scare you, but I had to tell you," he finished quickly.

"Seth?" replied Summer weakly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," she smiled softly, nervously.

"Really?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, really.  I mean, it's never been like this for me before.  With all of the other guys it was rushed and fake…and just a sham.  But this…_us…_it's real and I can feel it.  And I _want _it.  I've never wanted this with anyone else.  I just am terrified to let someone in," Summer said, her eyes sweeping to the ground.

"Are you still scared?" Seth asked, hooking a finger under her chin and gently bringing her face up to meet his.

"A little.  But when I was with Jenna, she told me that I needed to learn how to take a chance and let someone in.  That's what I'm doing; I'm letting you in."

"Are you letting me in, or _letting _me in?" asked Seth cheekily.  Summer just laughed and punched him in the arm.  "Summer…I love you," said Seth seriously, staring straight into her eyes.

"Me too," she replied as Seth caught her lips in his.  He brought his hands to her waist, warming the skin that he touched there, drawing gentle circles on her hips.  She nibbled his lower lip and put her hands around his neck, playing with his hair. 

            When Seth finally made his way in the house, he met his parents in the entrance hall. 

"Who was that, Seth?" asked his mom in her bathrobe and slippers.

"Oh, ummm…it was just a salesman," he replied smiling, still rubbing his lips where Summer's had been prior. 

"Couldn't your mom have chosen a cleaner hobby?" asked Seth, a little short of breath while he carried a large bag of potting soil into the yard.

"My mom used to _love _to garden," smiled Summer, following Seth with a crate of assorted flowers ready to plant.

"We used to make mud pies," continued Summer.  "Then we would throw mud at each other and play until we both came inside with mud all over our arms and faces.  My dad would just shake his head.  He always thought that my mom was too childish.  But she used to be my best friend," Summer smiled sadly.

"She sounds cool," Seth replied simply.  He was never sure what to say when Summer spoke about her mother.

"I wish you could have met her…how she used to be, I mean.  Before she left."

"I thought that you didn't want to garden anymore because…you know.  It reminds you of her," Seth said slowly.

"Maybe I'm just trying to fill in the gap."

"What gap?"

"The one she left when she deserted me."

Obviously uncomfortable, Seth tried to change the subject.  "So where do these things go?" he asked, pointing to the flowers.

"Well I was thinking we could put them in that flower bed over there," she replied, pointing to a space already filled with a flower and plant arrangement.  "I want you to help me rip all of those up.  The landscaper put them in.  I hate it."

"I didn't know we were doing construction work, or I would have brought my wrecking ball," laughed Seth obviously surprised at Summer's request. 

"I just want it to look like my mom did it."

"Well then, just show me where to start," replied Seth picking up a shovel.

Pretty soon they had gotten "down and dirty" so to speak.  Seth had dirt streaked across his face and Summer's fingernails looked as if they would never be the same.  Seth sat down on the grass with a thump, investigating the work he had just done.

"You'd think that gardening wasn't hard…" said Seth as he wiped a few beads of sweat off of his forehead with the bottom of his shirt.

"Mmm, if you keep the hem of your shirt up like that I'm afraid the neighbors are going to get a free show," giggled Summer.

"Oh Summer, I didn't know that gardening turned you on.  You should have told me sooner," laughed Seth, crawling over to her on the grass.

"Mmm, only gardening with you," she replied once Seth had reached her and was placing butterfly kisses on her neck.  On thing led to another, hands roamed under clothing until Summer said a little out of breath, "Inside."

            The two teens managed to get through the backdoor still attached to one another. Once they were in the kitchen, Seth pushed Summer gently against the counter, smiling when he heard Summer moan as the cold marble touched her back.  She skimmed the waist of his jeans, brushing her fingers farther up his stomach and chest. 

"Mmm," he mumbled into Summer's neck as she played with his belt buckle. 

Seth's hands found their way up Summer's shirt and to the hook of her bra.  As Seth was struggling with her bra, they both heard rustling papers behind them.  They both turned around at the same time to see Summer's dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Summer, Seth.  Having a good afternoon I see?" said Mr. Roberts, setting down his newspaper. 

"Umm…hey daddy," replied Summer, running her fingers through her hair so she didn't look _as _disheveled. 

"Hello sir," stammered Seth who was about ready to pass out. 

"Ah, Seth.  I always thought you were classy.  I mean, trying to get my daughter to sleep with you…in my own backyard while I sit here and read the newspaper?" asked Mr. Roberts sneeringly.  "And Summer…running around like a common hooker," he continued.

"Daddy, we didn't…I didn't…I'm not," Summer stumbled.

"Well, I'm a very busy man.  I must get back to the office," he replied glancing at his watch.

Seth and Summer watched him walk out of the kitchen and heard the slam of the front door as Mr. Roberts exited.  Seth put his hand on Summer's shoulder.

"God, my own father thinks I'm a PCH whore," said Summer, placing her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," replied Seth, gently rubbing her back.  "I'm just too damn sexy.  Girls can't seem to help themselves," he said throwing Summer a lopsided grin.

"You mean I'm not the only one?" laughed Summer.  "Come here," she growled, lightly cupping Seth's face in her hands.

--Yeah…umm I hope you liked it? LOL.  I apologize for the complete lameness of the first part…and the second for that matter.  I think I'm going to have Summer have surgery next chapter but I'm not sure.  I'm sort of running out of ideas (as you can tell) so if you guys have any they would be greatly appreciated.  Please review and tell me what you think! --


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  I really really appreciate it.  I have NO idea how this chapter will turn out so I apologize in advance if it's awful. 

Chapter 11

            Summer was scheduled for surgery the following Tuesday.  Mr. Roberts was still angry at Summer for the scene that occurred a few day previous, so he was conveniently going to be out of town at the time of his daughter's operation.  This was one item they had come to blows on. 

"I'm sorry Summer, but I just won't be able to make it."

"Daddy, please.  This is important to me.  What if something bad happens?" Summer asked nervously, silently praying that her father would change his mind.

"There's nothing I can do about this.  This is a four million dollar deal I've been working on for the past month.  My client wants me to close it by Wednesday.  I'm sorry, but this is unavoidable," replied Mr. Roberts in a tone that said the conversation was over.

"But dad," Summer interjected. 

"Catherine will be here.  Maybe she can go to the hospital with you," he said, fumbling around in his briefcase.

"Why are you doing this?" Summer asked helplessly, tears welled up in her eyes.

"What am _I_ doing?  What are _you _doing Summer?  You're parading around with this boy doing God knows what right in my very own home.  You're not who you used to be," he replied, anger rising in his voice.

"Is this what this is about?  Seth?"

"All I'm saying is that people talk Summer.  When you're flouncing around with Caleb Nichol's grandson acting in a risqué manner, you are just inviting people to gossip.  Now I don't like the impression that Seth is setting on you.  This is not the way you were brought up to act."

"The way I was brought up to act?!" said Summer, raising her voice.  "How is that possible when you weren't even _here _to bring me up??  I was brought up to act like I didn't exist…like I was fucking invisible.  Face it, dad; Mom left, and so did you.  Maybe not in the same way, but you sure as hell weren't a father to me!" Summer yelled.

"Don't you speak that way to me!" he roared back, slamming his briefcase closed and taking it from the counter.  "You were not raised this way!"

"Oh, now are you scared that I'm finally growing a spine?  Is that what you're afraid of?  Now I don't listen and believe everything you tell me.  I'm sorry I don't fit into your perfect little life.  I'm sorry I'm a disappointment!"

At this point Summer was crying and was so dizzy she could not even see straight.  Everything that had been building up her entire childhood was released in a single conversation.

"Maybe I should have listened to Catherine in the beginning.  I should have sent you to live with your mother.  Because that's who you are.  You're just like her," he replied through clenched teeth. 

"Well it's sure as hell better than being like you," Summer hissed back.  "Maybe if I'm like mom, I'll actually have a heart."

Mr. Roberts stormed out of the kitchen and into the entrance hall, grabbed his car keys and slammed the front door.   Back in the kitchen, Summer collapsed on one of the chairs at the table and cried…great heaving sobs that she couldn't control.  She blindly grasped for the phone that she was sure was on the kitchen counter.  She was going to call Seth, but then she figured, what's the point.  She needed to figure out some things on her own; Seth couldn't be her knight in shining armor all the time.  He was already doing enough by staying at the hospital with her when she was having surgery, especially since her lame father wasn't.

            Catherine ended up taking Summer to the hospital Tuesday morning, but left quickly after she was checked in.  Summer assumed it was part of the "Supportive, stable family" façade that Catherine and her father put on.  Seth and Marissa were the only ones who stayed at the hospital the whole time; Ryan came after school. 

            Seth and Marissa found the hospital depressing so they could not imagine what it was like for Summer.  Summer had to be at the hospital a few hours before her surgery so they both kept her company.  Seth nearly fainted when they inserted Summer's IV and had to look away while being physically supported by Marissa. 

"Geez, how come I have such a wuss for a boyfriend," said Summer, trying to laugh.

"Hey, I am very manly and stealth-like…all of the qualities in a boyfriend you could want," replied Seth defensively.

"Aww, you're right," cooed Summer as Seth sat down next to her again.  "You are everything I could want in a boyfriend…but I did see this kind of hot male nurse down the hall," giggled Summer, looking to Marissa.

            Seth turned his chair to face the corner and put his face in his hands.  He pretended to cry and sniffle, but the girls just giggled. 

"Seth you didn't even let me finish," laughed Summer as Seth pretended to wipe his eyes with the hem of his shirt.  "I was _trying _to say that he does not even compare to you on the hotness scale."

At this Seth's ears perked up. "Really?" he asked, turning to face Summer.

She just nodded until Seth joined her next to the bed again.  He leaned down to give her a kiss but Summer stopped him.

"Honey, I'd really like to kiss you right now but you're sort of clumsy and I can't have you getting all frisky; you'd jumble all of my tubes and monitors.  But can I have an Eskimo kiss?" Summer asked the last part in a baby voice.

Seth happily obliged and they rubbed their noses together.

"Mmmm, my little Eskimo," giggled Summer.

"Ugh stop it you two before I throw up," scoffed Marissa goodheartedly.

"Hey this is totally G-rated.  Unlike you and Ryan, Sum and I don't go around getting it on against random walls," Seth bantered back.  It was now Marissa's turn to blush.

            Just then two nurses walked into Summer's room and announced that it was time for her operation.  Sure enough it was ten o'clock on the dot.  Seth took Summer's hand in his and kissed her open palm.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered in her ear.  "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled back.  They hadn't gotten tired of saying that yet. 

"We'll see you when you get out," Marissa said, while giving Summer a quick hug.

"Definitely," Summer managed weakly.

            It felt like Marissa and Seth had been in the waiting room for hours and hours; oh wait, they had.  Seth had been twitching his leg up and down for the last fifteen minutes straight, too nervous to keep still.

"Hey, Mr. _I have ADHD _can we cut it out?" Marissa asked loudly, referring to his leg tapping. 

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," replied Seth, now starting to wring his hands together.

"Well stop being nervous.  Everything will be fine."

"Are you here for Summer Roberts?" asked a dark-haired woman in a white coat carrying a clipboard.

"Yes," replied Seth, quickly standing.

"She just got out of the operating room about twenty minutes ago.  They're transferring her to a new room downstairs," said the doctor.

"Thank you.  How did the surgery go?" asked Seth hopefully.

"It went very well.  By the way, she's in room 301.  You can visit her in about thirty minutes when she's all settled."

Seth let out a loud breath he did not know that he had been holding.  _Everything was ok.  _

--Liked it?  Hated it?  Neutral?  Let me know what you think.  I'm going to be gone for about two days but I was nice (I think) and decided to finish up this chapter tonight.  So please review and tell me what you think! --


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!  It is so nice to see that people like this story.  Well anyway, I think I'm going to try to wrap this story up in the near future.  Imagine that, me actually finishing something, lol.  In a week I'm leaving and I will be gone for a month so I think I'm going to try to finish this story up before then.  I have to think how I'm going to end it.  I might have a sequel or something though so never fear! hehe.  Well, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 12

            Once they were allowed, Seth and Marissa with Ryan in tow went downstairs to where Summer was currently staying.  The nurse said that only one person was allowed to visit at a time.  Seth went in first, but once the coast was clear, Marissa and Ryan snuck in too.  Seth pulled up a chair next to Summer's bed and stroked her hand with feather light touches. 

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied softly, the words barely coming off of her lips. 

Seth gently rubbed her cool palm with his thumb.  "How do you feel?" he asked.

She used all of her strength just to shrug a response.

"That good, huh?" Seth answered.

"Hey sweetie," cooed Marissa, walking over to the bed.  She pushed Summer's fine hair back with her small hands.  "Ryan's here too," she said.

Ryan finally made an appearance from the doorway, giving Summer a small wave.  She smiled weakly in return.  Just then a small, curvy nurse came in; a different one than previously. 

"Ok kids.  I'm going to have to ask you to leave.  Miss Roberts needs her rest," the nurse said, smiling apologetically at Seth.

"But I need to stay with her…and make sure she's all right," Seth told the nurse.

"Well, I can assure you that Miss Roberts is in good hands.  You can come back tomorrow during visiting hours and visit her."

Seth just shook his head; he didn't know what use it would be to argue.  They each took turns saying goodbye to Summer, who looked on the brink of sleep.  Under the eyes of the nurse, Seth gave Summer's open palm a chaste kiss.  Marissa gave Summer's other hand a slight squeeze and Ryan just waved sort of uncomfortably. 

As soon as her guests had left, Summer gave in to sleep and closed her eyes; the medicine the nurse had given her had kicked in quickly. 

            Summer had to stay in the recovery ward for about ten days after her surgery.  Seth and Marissa came to see her everyday, but since school was still in session, they had to come after school.  Finals were upon them, so once Summer was able to sit up in bed, Seth brought her some homework that she could do and notes that he had taken in class.  He would tell her that the teachers would understand, but she refused.  She did not want them feeling sorry for her and she did not want everyone at school to know. 

            Summer looked forward to Seth and Marissa's daily visits but during the rest of the day, all she could do was sit in bed.  It was depressing being in a hospital, knowing that people were dying everyday around her.  Her roommate, Anne, was recovering from surgery after a car accident; her drunken boyfriend had ploughed their car into the side of a building.  Her head smashed into the windshield and the airbag hit the side of her chest and shoulder.  Her boyfriend had come to visit her one-day; they spent the whole time yelling at one another until a nurse came and asked him to leave.  Summer was just grateful that she did not have a dysfunctional relationship like that with Seth. 

            Summer even got to know some of the nurses that took care of her.  The short, round nurse that was there her first day was one of the nicest.  After Seth had left on the fourth day, she came in to check her temperature and they started talking.

"So is that your boyfriend, love?" she asked.

"Yup," Summer smiled.

"He's pretty cute," the nurse said with clear amusement in her voice. 

Summer giggled.  "Mmmhmm, but that's not the only thing going for him," she smiled. 

"He seems good to you, honey," the nurse replied, checking the other monitors. 

"He is," Summer breathed out. 

"You have to hang on to those ones; they only come around once."

"So everyone tells me," sighed Summer.

"I'll check on you in a bit," she nurse smiled, and with a kind wink she left.

            When Summer was finally allowed home from the hospital, Seth made it his personal mission to take care of her: she was never cold, she was made as comfortable as possible with the assistance of many pillows, and she always had a glass of ice water by her side.  On Friday night, they were laying on Summer's bed watching a movie since she could not make it easily to the couch yet.  Summer was propped up by numerous pillows and was leaning on Seth's chest.  Seth's arm was wrapped around her mid back, careful of her lower back, which was still sore and had a covering around it. 

Summer was not really paying attention to the movie; she drew lazy circles on Seth's chest with her fingers and listened to his heartbeat.  She carefully started to pull the hem of his shirt up, little by little exposing more skin.  She felt his heartbeat speed up a bit, which just tempted her more.  She began to kiss the top of his chest, embarking on a journey to the top of his pants.  She made a trail of light kisses to his bellybutton, gently tracing the perimeter with her tongue.  At this, Seth tried to wiggle away from Summer's grasp. 

"Hey, umm…Summer?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled back, a little too far south.

"The doctor…the doctors said that we s-shouldn't do this k-kind of stuff," Seth managed to stammer out, trying with all his might to control himself.

Summer lifted her head from Seth's stomach. "What you don't like it?" she asked, looking semi-hurt.

"No, no it's definitely not that.  I just…if you keep doing what you're doing, I'm not going to be able to control myself…and I know that you're still sore and everything and the doctors say you're not supposed to do physical activity.  I just thought that we could wait until you're feeling better…" Seth finished, obviously rambling. 

"I don't know if I'll be able to wait much longer," Summer growled huskily.

"Ohh, built up sexual frustration.  I like it," chuckled Seth.

"You're a dork," she giggled back.

"But a very lovable dork," he replied, kissing her forehead.

They were quiet for a few minutes, resuming their previous position with Summer leaning on Seth's chest.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for staying with me…in the hospital and here."

"Of course.  I'd do whatever you need me to do," he replied, stroking her hair.

"You know, I used to think love was a sham.  I saw my parents and they would just argue and live this life that was totally fake.  Then my mom left and that just proved it."

"Summer…"

"No, I want to tell you.  Every other guy I've been with has just wanted one thing and one thing only.  Most other guys would have taken advantage of the fact that I can't really get out of bed so well.  I guess what I'm trying to say is…I don't know what I'm trying to say," Summer sighed.

"It's ok.  The words will come to you eventually."

"Yeah…eventually," she exhaled. 

--Yeah, no idea about this ending.  I guess I'm just leading up to a big conversation that works in the title?  Yes, I don't know.  Well review and tell me what you think.  Also if you have any ideas for the ending I would love to hear any! --


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story.  I appreciate any thoughts on it!  Well, I suppose this is the end for now.  I wanted to finish this before I left, so yeah.  I will most likely write a sequel so you can check that out if you enjoyed this.  Also, I have some ideas for a Summer/Marissa friendship kind of story so I might start that when I come back too.  Also, benzbabidoll:  I know that I never really have Summer and Marissa interaction; I mostly focus on _only _Seth and Summer.  The next story I hope to write will have Summer and Marissa friendship stuff, but I'm not sure how likable a character I'll end up making Marissa, lol sorry. 

Chapter 13

            Summer woke up with no feeling in the fingertips of her right hand.  She looked down and found Seth sprawled across her arm, with one leg pinning down her right ankle.  She saw that the TV was still on; the movie they had watched last night long over.  She sighed and tried to move Seth off of her arm.  He groaned in response and wiggled under the blankets. 

"Seth, please.  I can't feel my arm because you're smashing it," whined Summer.

Seth picked his head up off the pillow and looked at Summer.  "What now?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing _now_, but you were smashing my arm.  Who knew you were such a fatty," giggled Summer.

"Well, I guess I'll just take this fatty body to someone else's bed," sniffed Seth.

"Mmm, no.  I don't think so," replied Summer, latching her arms around his waist, weighting him down.  "This fatty is staying in _my _bed," growled Summer.

"Summer, I know you have an overpowering urge to be possessive, but I'm not going to up and leave you," laughed Seth. 

"Oh, you mean like my mother did?" replied Summer, her face suddenly becoming hard, her eyes cold. 

"No Summer, I didn't mean it like that," Seth sighed as Summer looked away. 

"I know, it's just…" Summer began but she couldn't finish. 

"What?" Seth asked earnestly, trying to get Summer to look at him.

Summer lifted her tear stained eyes to Seth's gaze.  "Why am I broken?" she managed.

"Come here," Seth put his arms around her and lifted her into his lap.  "You know, before we got together…hell, this still happens. I get made fun of, I get beat up by water polo players, but just because a few stupid people feel like being mean doesn't mean I should crawl in a hole.  That's what people like that want.  Just because a few people choose to ignore you when you wish they wouldn't, doesn't mean that you should keep back what you can offer to everyone else.  _That's _when you become broken; you don't actually _live_, you're just liv_ing.  _You have to open yourself up and take a chance.  If you don't, you're going to think all of your life "What if".  You can't change your past Summer, but you can decide on your future.  Don't let them hurt you anymore than they already have," he whispered the last part in her ear, grabbing a tissue to wipe her newly sprung tears away. 

"Why can I just do this now?  Why did I have to live with this pain for so long?" she finally managed weakly. 

"Summer, you had the potential to do it all along…by yourself.  You never needed anyone to show you; you just had to wait until you were ready.  Think about it: you did things that you haven't done since your mother was around.  Biggest of all, you let down your wall and you let me in."

"But when my mom left, she took a piece of me with her.  How am I supposed to fill that gap?" she asked hopelessly. 

"I think you already have," he smiled, kissing her forehead lightly.

They were quiet for a few moments, letting the words of their conversation sink in. 

"Seth?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?" Summer asked nervously.

"Anything," he breathed into her hair.

Summer got up from the bed and walked the short expanse to vanity table.  With a shaky hand she pulled open the top drawer and took out a black velvet box.

"Now I don't want you to get scared or anything.  I'm not saying let's run out and get married."  She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out a plain gold band from the box.

"It's a promise ring," she said, slipping the band on the ring finger of his right hand.

"A promise ring?" he asked quizzically. 

"Well, it's more than a friendship ring, and less than an engagement ring," explained Summer. 

"Umm, wow," was all Seth said in response, letting out a big breath.

"Is that a good wow?" Summer asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely a good wow," grinned Seth.

"So you don't think it's stupid?" she asked slowly.

"No, I like the idea.  Now I'll have to get you one too."

"Remember Seth, diamonds are a girl's best friend," giggled Summer.

Seth laughed at her joke but then his face became serious.  "So what does this mean?"

"It means," said Summer, taking his large hands in her small ones, "That I love you, and I want to be with you, and I would eventually like to marry you.  Not now, but after high school and probably college."  She kissed his jaw.  "I'm not letting you go," she whispered against the side of his face.

"Well good," he whispered back.  "I'm not letting you go either."  He grinned then gave out a little growl, rotating them so that he was on top of her.

"Ow, ow Seth my back," she said, slightly wincing.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I forgot.  We were talking and I got caught up and…" Seth fumbled with his words.

"No, it's ok," smiled Summer gently.  She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him down for a light kiss. 

"So what do you think your parents are going to say?" laughed Summer.

"Well they can't really say anything, can they?  It's not like we ran off and got married."

"I just don't want them to hate me because it was my idea," said Summer in all seriousness.

"They won't hate you; they love you.  Anyway, if they say anything, we'll just threaten to elope," grinned Seth.

"Only if we can get married in Las Vegas," giggled Summer back.

"Ohh, The Vegas," said Seth, putting a hand to his chest as if it actually pained him to say the words.

"Maybe we shouldn't get married there.  Who knows, you might run off with some call girl."

"She wasn't a call girl per se," said Seth.

Summer just gave him a look that said, "Nice try Buster."

"Fine, she was.  But it's not like I _knew _she was a prostitute.  Besides, it's where we got back together, _remember_?"

"I guess," she smiled back.

"See, we should definitely love The Vegas," said Seth, putting his arm around Summer.

"But that doesn't mean that I would under any condition get married there," she said, looking him straight in the eye. 

"If you insist my love.  Geez, you're already bossing me around."

"You love it when I boss you around," said Summer roughly. 

"Yes, master," groaned Seth as Summer attacked his neck with kisses.

Suddenly Summer stopped her nuzzling and pouted at Seth.

"What?  What's with the stopping and the pouting and the…oh man," groaned Seth.

"Seeeethh," she whined.  "I'm really thirsty.  Can you go downstairs and get me a glass of water?  Pretty please?"

Seth sighed and got up, knowing that he would never get _any _action _ever _again if he didn't follow through with her request.

"You know, you could kill a guy like this," he mumbled on his way out the door.

"Keep walking slave boy," giggled Summer at his retreating back.

--Yay! claps weakly Sorry if it's horrible.  I fell into a bit of melodramatic-ness but alas, what can ya do.  Umm hooray for the ending.  Sorry it's not tied up in a neat little bow, but I have to leave _something _open so I can keep writing with this storyline, lol. Yes, well I hope you enjoyed my story because I enjoyed writing it.  So, please review and yell at me and say "Argh Claire, why do you write so badly"…or you could always say something nice, hehe.--


End file.
